Tales of the Abyss: The Beast Within
by Ninj4Fox2020
Summary: After the fall of Akzeriuth, Luke decided to live in Exile in the wilderness, will he survive or will he gain help from a Supernatural force?
1. Self Exile

Hey what's up guys, this is SoulNinj4 here bringing you all the first chapter of the story Tales of the Abyss: Wild Nature.

I've done many hour of brainstorming and finally got things settled to where i can write things out, be warned all you homophobes and flamers, this story will hold Yaoi and other sexual themes, so if you're are one of these people then don't read and stay out.

Anyway, i have also decided to change some things in the story, there are some that might stay the same, but most will be changed.

Well Now that you all know what you're in store for, let's get things started; i hope you all will enjoy this.

Tales of the Abyss: Wild Nature Chapter 1 Self Exile

Luke sat on the bed he was resting on, staring blankly at nothing as many thought were going through his head.

''So...it really is my fault ?'' He asked himself.'' The red head had just woken up from his slumber after being disconnected from his original Asch, he had known that Tear has stayed to watch over him in Yulia city, after seeing what Van had planned for him, he had realized what he had done.

A sharp pang of regret hit Luke like a battering ram, al he ever wanted was to be recognized as something more than just a spoild noble, he would never imagine detroying a whole city.

'all I just wanted to be a hero, to be something more...I...I.' Luke thought as tears began to build up in his eyes.

''Master!'' A young tiny voice yelled. bringing the noble out of reprieve.

Looking down on the bed, he instantly caught sight of the cheagle that always stuck around him, Mieu.

''Mieu...'' Luke whispered, a little happy that the small animal stayed with him, despite all he did to him.

''I was so worried master, I thought you would never wake up, i'm so glad.'' Mieu said sounding quite relieved.

Luke looked at the Cheagles eyes and was surprised that he saw some dried up tears, the cheagle was actually concerned for his well being, it actually cared for him, despite all the abuse he put it through.

That did it for Luke as he found himself beginning to cry, he quickly grabbed the cheagle and began to hug it close to his chest.

''I'm so sorry Mieu, for everything I've done to you, I am so sorry.'' Luke said crying.

Mieu began crying as well, he never liked seeing his master in pain. ''It's okay master, I don't hate you, you still saved my life in the cheagle woods, I am forever grateful for what you did.''

This caused Luke to cry a little harder before he calmed down, that's when he noticed Tears absence.

''Huh?, I thought Tear stayed here, where is she now?'' He asked.

Mieu looked thoughtful for a second before he remember what he saw a few hours before.

''Tear left for some reason, she was acting a little weird, I really don't know where she went to though.'' The cheagle answered.

What little hope Luke had moment's before was utterly crushed as he heard Mieu's explaination, 'But why?. Why would she leave me here?, she...she wouldn't abandon me too...right?'' He thought.

His thought's went back to when everyone chewed him out after Akzeriuth, the looks of anger, hatred and disgust for what he did, and possibly for what he was. The memory itself gave Luke his answer.

'So everyone has really abandoned me, I guess I deserved it, after what I did, hell i'm not even a real human being...' maybe it's better if I left.' He thought. With him mind made up he got up from the bed.

''Mieu.'' He called out.

''Yes Master?'' Mieu responded.

''Get ready to go...We're leaving for the surface.'' He answered. Mieu looked at his master utterly surprised.

''But what about the others?, Won't they be worried about you if left without telling them?''. Luke looked back at the cheagle with a fake smile on his face.

''Don't worry about them, they'll be fine with out us''. He answered. 'Beside's I'm pretty sure they find me worth saving, let lone any type of redemption' He thought sadly, as he pushed back his tears.

Mieu seemed convinced of his masters words as he quickly concieded. Luke quickly began packing all of his supplies and exited the room with Mieu standing on his shoulder. It took some asking around, but luckly he was directed to Theodoro Tears grandfather, as he entered the meeting hall, he was greeted with a small smile from the elderly man.

''Ah young scion of the sacred flame, how may I help you this day?'' Theodoro asked seemingly quite happy to see the red haired noble. Luke found it strange that the miestro would be so happy to see him, but quickly banished the thought.

''Yes, I was wondering if you could show me how I could get to the surface?'' The noble asked.

'ah this must be a sign from Yulia, she may direct the boy down the path of the score' The elder thought.

''But of course, please allow me to show you the way to your destination'' Theodoro said.

Thedoro leaded Luke throw Yulia city to the room, along the way Luke decided to apologize for what he did to Akzeriuth, which led to a conversation that utterly blew the nobles mind. (Take a god wild guess at what conversation i'm talking about.)

After a few minutes of silently walking through the hallways, they finally reach a room that held a huge glyph directly in the center of it.

''Hear we are, this glyph should take you to the surface, this will drop you off at a huge plain called Ameris Spring, from here you should be able to go to any destination that you so wish, now if you would please step on to the glyph, I will resite the arte that will activate it. With a silent nod Luke enter the glyph, Theodoro resited the words for the arte, after a few seconds, the noble suddenly felt light as the glyph. The next instant the red head disappered in a small ray of light.

_Surface, In Ameris Spring:_

A small ray of light flew towards a small spring, once it touched down a small flash snhined for a second before Luke and Mieu appeared, surprised that the glyph just dropped him into the water. Quickly jumping out of the spring, he was more surprised that he didn't get wet from the spring, but decided not to dwell on the it, he looked around for any monsters or bandit that may have been in the area, seeing that it was clear, he lowered his guard and began walking around hoping to find his way to any towns he could find.

The walk itself took quite a while as there were huge maintain passes and multiple monsters residing with in them, at time's he took a rest and soaked his feet in one of the springs, which reminded him he needed to get new shoes since his boots were wearing out. After hour's of travel he finally found his way to Daath sea port. The noble was surprised he found himself just outside the city where where the Oracle Knights were stationed, he had heard about Daath from Ion while on their travels, after mulling over his choices for a bit, he decided to seek temporary asylum within Daath until he could figure out what he would do next, he began walking down the trail towards Darth, silently hoping that he didn't run into any Knights while he was there.

(Mean While)

Tear stood near her bed, where Luke was lying in earlier, tears or guilt and sorrow stramed down her face as she stood there.

''Luke...I'm so sorry.'' She said as she remembered what she had learned Hour earlier.

(Flash Back):

Tear sat down in the chair next to the bed, watching over the red head, she was thinking what exactly to do about the noble, which she seemed to have built quite a bit of resentment for after the incident in Akzeriuth, however for some reason she had a sudden tug on her heart, some thing in the back of her head told her that she and the others had been for to hard on the red head, like she didn't take something into full account, her thought's were interrupted as she heard a knock at the door, getting up she walked over and answered it, and was stunned to find her former mentor Lagretta standing at the door.

The brunette instantly went for her knives, preparing for battle, but stopped when Lagretta rose her hand.

''Stop Tear, I am not here to fight'' She said calmly. Tear narrowed her eye's.

''Then what are you here for...?'' Tear asked darkly not lowering her guard.

''Van has requested that I come and get you, he wishes to speak with you.'' Lagretta answered.

Tear's eye's widened for a second before she schooled her features, if she go to her brother, she might be able to finally get some answers, she always want to know what the true purpose of her brother's madness, hopefully she might be able to convince her brother to stop what ever he was doing. The brunette slowly lowered her weapon,

''Alright, take me to my brother'' She said. Lagretta nodded and began to walked towards the designated destination, with Tear following behind her waringly.

After traveling through the teleportation glyph, they quickly rode a ferry towards the research city of Belkand, once there Lagretta led Tear to a hidden office inside on the labratories, it was there they finally met up with van who was sitting at his desk.

''Commandant, I have brought Tear to you, as you asked.'' Lagretta said. Van let a small smile grace his features.

''Ah, very good Lagretta, thank you.'' He said as he stood up from his chair, as he walked around his desk, he continued.

''Could you please leave us alone for a moment, this is a personal matter.'' He said.

''Yes Sir!'' Lagretta saluted as she walked out the office, once their were alone, Tear decided to speak.

''Brother...There is much I want to know, please tell me why are you doing all of this?, why do you help destroy Akzeriuth?!'' She asked raising her voice. Van was silent for a moment before he spoke.

''It's all because of the Score'' Van answered silently.

'The Score?'' Tear asked confused.

Yes Tear, the Score '' Van Answered.

''What do you mean?'' Tear asked.

''The Score has had a hold on the people of this world for far too long, the people here have absolutely no free will of their own.

''What?'' Tear said surprised by her brothers words.

''Think about it Tear, why is it that people never take measures to prevent any calamity with their own hands? Why people must suffer and die for the fulfillment of the Score, so that others can continue to have their own happiness and prosperity?!''Van yelled. Everything that we have went through, all of the pain, all of our sorrow, was all because of the Score, It the reason why our home was destroyed, and no did anything to prevent it.

As Tear listened to her brothers rants, she slowly began to see the anger, hatred and madness with in her brother, it didn't take much for to figure out why her brother did this.

''So...this is about revenge then?!'' She asked. Van stayed quiet for a second before answering.

''Perhaps, but my goal is more than just revenge, I intend to detsroy this world of the score, and Lorelei along with it, I want to remake this world in to a world of free will, where people acheieve peace, with their own hands, not by some dictation through some stone.''

Tear couldn't believe what she was hearing, she couldn't believe that her brother would be so far gone, she was beginning to think that she couldn't save hi after all, to destroy and remake the world was a power that far beyond anyone in this world, such a thing wouldn't be possible.

''Brother!, have you gone insane?!'' To destroy this world means destroying every living being!'' She yelled.

''Some sacrifices are required'' Van said calmly. Tear having heard enough reached for her knives.

''So what is it that you want with me?, i'm know you have a reason for asking me to come here.'' Tear said.

''I'm asking you to come to your senses and join me in my quest, I do not wish to see you suffer from the Score any longer, please Tear, help me creating a new world'' Van said.

Tear immediately knew her answer, she turned away from her brother.

''Sorry Van, but I can not join you, I may agree with you that Hod should have been saved, however what's past is past, I have moved on, I do not wish to live with the death of every living being on my hands.'' The Brunette answered. Van frowned in sadness and turned away.

''I see, so this is it then?'' He asked.

''Yes brother...it is'' Tear answered as stopping herself from crying.

''Very well.'' Van said with deep sadness. ''You may go now, I will not order my troops to attack you.''

Tear began walking out of the office, her face void of any emotions, contrast to the inner turmoil she was going through.

''Tear...'' Van called out just as she reached the outside of the room, Tear stopped for a moment to listen to what her brother had to say.

''Know that the next time we meet...I will show you no mercy...'' The Commandant said with no emotion.''

Tear didn't speak for a few moments, taking in her brothers words.

''And neither will I...'' She finally said, the brunette then continued her walk towards the Laboratory entrance. The whole way she had kept her feelings in check, despite hardening herself, she could feel she was on the verge of breaking down, she was incredibly saddened that her only brother, the one she loved the most, had fallen so far, she felt utterly helpless that she couldn't heal his heart. However there wasn't anytime to grieve, the only thing she could do was build up her resolve and put Van out of his misery the next time she confronted him.

Just as she reached the entrance of Belkand, she sensed behind her, she prepared her knife and turned to confront her alleged attacker, what she saw took her for a loop, right in front of her was a young boy, who look no older than 16 years of age, dark green hair and sharp green eyes, her was dressed in a standard Oracle Knight's armor, the boy smiled a rather kind smile.

''I-Ion?'' Tear asked. The boy chuckled before speaking.

''Close but not quite, my name is Abel, i'm currently working as an Oracle Knight, and i'm am also a replica, just like Sync and Ion.'' Abel answered.

Tear couldn't believe it, this was another clone of the original Fon Master, she began to wonder how many were created. The Brunette finally found her voice after snapping out of her stupor.

''Which one are you?'' She that asked as she put her knife away.

''I was created right before Ion was, right after Sync was created, I was originally supposed to be the next Fon Master however that never happened.'' Abel said smirking a bit knowing what the brunette was going to ask next.

''Let me guess, it didn't turn out like my brother had planned right?'' Tear asked. Abel smirked even more.

''Yes and No, what I mean by yes is that, I am actually the perfect replica of the original Fon Master, right down to his Daathic Fonic Artes. Tear eye's widened as she listened.

''What I mean by no is that...I simply escaped.'' Abel finished.

''How?'' Tear asked. Abel smiled.

''It's a bit of a long story, and it hardly believable, all i'll say, it that I got some help from a few Knight's who didn't think too highly of Van's plan, and neither do I, which is why i'm going to help you when ever I can, I have informants who travel all across the world, gaining information, I will inform them of you and your group so they'll know who you are, they will give you any update's to Van's plan, from there it's up to you all to stop him.'' The green hair boy explained.

''So that's how you know about us?'' Tear asked.

''Yup, I had one of my guy's follow Jade and the rest, I wanted to make sure that their mission succeeded, it was all going smoothly until you and that other replica showed up in the cheagle woods when Ion went to go investigate, from there on my informants have kept watch over you all. I knew Van was planning something, but I didn't know what his full plan was until Akzeriuth was destroyed.'' Abel explained.

Tear instantly felt a tug on her heart for some reason, for some reason she felt as though she was going to here something she wasn't going to like. Unfortunately her intuition was right as she heard Abel's next words.

''Buy the way, how's Asch's replica?'' The green haired boy asked.

Tear was reluctant to answer, the tug was getting stronger, however she pushed away the feeling and answered.

''He...Should be fine, he currently in Yulia resting, chances are he might have already woken up and trying to wrap his head around all of this, hope fully he'll realize what he's done and take respon-

''You can stop right there.'' Abel interrupted with a bit of a harsh tone, the frown on his face showed a little bit of anger.

''What wrong.'' Tear asked confused.

''What's wrong is that you all are putting every bit of the blame on the replica when he's only partially the blame.

Tear's eye's narrowed. ''What do you mean he's partially the blame?, He was the one who did things with out even thinking of the consequences of his actions.''

''Yes that maybe true, however did you all ever think that the main reason why he was like that was because he was molded to be that way?'' Abel asked.

Tear was about to respond, but stopped when ever the Knight's words began to sink in, she along with the others never put Luke's true ignorance of the world, or his blind loyalty to Van into real prospective, they had always thought that Luke was just a spoiled brat who needed a reality check, never once did they really get to know why he was so loyal to Van or why he was so blind to the outside world, but once she thought about her brother's plan, it was starting to make sense.

''Oh god... you don't mean that my brother made him this why?'' She asked not liking her conclusion at all, guilt was beginning to stir within the pit of her stomach.

Able nodded. ''Yes, that is exactly what he did.'' He answered. ''When Van made Asch's replica, he had plotted to keep him as uninformed about the world as possible, he had already know about King Ingoberts sister and her condition should she become extremely stressed or worried, it played into Van's plan when he went to Batical with the replica, Luke would be placed under heavy surveillance in order to prevent another kidnapping, and his knowledge of the outside world was to be limited, if Luke were to get curious and sneak out, then the Madams condition would probably deteriorate, due to her worrying about the replica, Van wanted to make sure that his tool wouldn't turn on him buy keeping him as ignorant and spoiled as possible, all the while playing the role as a huge model figure for him, the poor bastard was just dying for his masters acknowledgment.'' Abel explained.

The more Tear listened, the more rotten she felt, she had made a grave mistake in her judgment, as everything Abel said sinked in, she began to worry about the red head's well being, so many thought's was going on in her head about what Luke would do to himself.

''I...I didn't know...Oh god Luke, what have we done?'' She said to herself.

''If I were you, I would go and make sure he's not doing anything stupid, there no telling what he'll do to himself.'' Abel said snapping the brunette out of his guilt trip. Tear nodded and gave the undercover knight a quick thank you before taking off as fast as she could back to Yulia city.

(Flash Back End)

Tear immediately wanted to go looking for him, but had know idea where to start, she could only imagine how everyone would take this is she were to see them again. Wiping her tears away she built up her resolve, she had to go and find the rest of the team, they needed to find Luke.

'Luke...Please be safe.' she thought as she began to pack the her equipment.

(Back on surface: In Daath)

Luke walked through the main city of Daath, looking at the many stores and attractions along the way, for once he was actually enjoying himself despite all he went through. Mieu was also happy that his master was finally starting to feel better, however the happiness could last long as the red head caught sight of a large gathering of many citizens and priests at the Daath cemetery, he could over hear one of the priest say a prayer as there was total silence, quite a few citizens were opening crying or the loss of their loved ones. He didn't notice a citizen walk up right next to him.

''Are you here to pray for the lost souls here?'' The man asked, scaring the red head for a second, he quickly regained his bearings and nodded.

The man smiled. ''I'll pray with you, I've come to do the same thing.''

Luke and the Man both bowed their heads, and held a moment of silence along with others who were attending the funeral service, after a few minutes the prayer ended and everyone began to disperse, only Luke and the man stayed. Luke decided to speak.

''If you don't mind me asking, who were the people who died here?'' He asked.

The male citizen sighed. ''There were the people who died in Akzeriuth.'' He answered.

Luke's eye's widened, he the guilt was coming back on him ten fold, he felt like breaking down right then and there, he was beginning to feel worse by the second as he remembered the sorrow on the citizens faces.

'Did...did I cause all of this, did I cause all of this sorrow...I.' Luke had to hold back from have a total break down, if he did here was a good chance that they would figure out that he was responsible for what happened, he was far to scared to even think about what they would do to him.

The Citizen noticed that Luke was totally silent and got a little worried.

''Are you alright?'' He asked, ''Your being awfully quiet.''

Luke turned to the man with a faked smiled. ''Oh no i'm fine, I was just thinking, well it was nice meeting you, but I have to go, I heading out on a trip.'' He said sounding as normal as possible.

The citizen seemed to have bought it, and departed for his home, while Luke went for the shopping area, the red head walked until he reached an alley, he walked into the alleyway slowly, he began to fel sick as he went down further, when he went in far enough, all of the emotions he had bottled up began to break free. Luke collapsed to the ground, no longer have the will to walk, tear streamed down Luke's eyes as he now began weeping for the people he had killed, for the people he had hurt, never did he think he would cause someone that much pain, he began crying even harder as he thought about the people who cried during the funeral.

Mieu wept as he watched him master go through so much pain and guilt, he felt utterly useless and afraid for the red heads well being, he could hear and feel the sorrow coming from his master.

''Master...'' Mieu said as he cried. The session went on for a short while, Luke finally calmed down enough in order to regain himself and stand.

''If I really cause such pain, such sorrow and sadness, the world would be better off with out me, I can't stay in the public any longer, there's no telling what could happen if I stayed.'' Luke said to himself

Having made up his mind he recomposed himself and walked out the alley way, checking his pouch, he found that he had a good amount of Gald, just enough to set some supplies and possibly travel on a ferry. After a few hour of stocking up on gels and other accessories, Luke traveled out to the port, he barely managed to catch the last ride to Rugnica plains.

Once situated in side one of the rooms, he began plotting what to do next, he would have to find a way to make a living for himself, he first decided to makes sure that he brought Mieu back home, he didn't want to bring the cheagle along while he went into exile, what came next after that was something he was very uncertain of.

Seeing as it was getting late, he decided to sleep on it and figure out the rest in the morning, he went to sleep not knowing what awaited him the next day, for it would change his life forever, and quite possibly all those around him.


	2. Carrying the burden of sin

Hey guys whats up?, This is Ninj4Fox here bringing in a new chapter to one of my projects: Tales of the Abyss: Beast within, i know that the first chapter may have not gone as well as i had thought, but i'm still working on the changes, however i have been working on the second chapter in my head, and i think i might have it all down, anyway expect i better chapter this time around, and probably some subtle changes to the story as this goes on.

Anyway i want to get things started here, so sorry if the intros are short, so now let's get things started.

Tales of the Abyss: Beast Within

Chapter 2

To carry the Burden of Sin

(Sorry Guy's, but i'm going to have to use a time skip)

**A Few Weeks later:**

''How long have i've been stuck here'' Luke asked himself.

The said Red head, got lost with in the woods of the Rugnica plains, while trying to find his way to the cheagle woods, only to get lost, ever since then he and Mieu had to survive with what they had, with wasn't much.

Luke had ran out of food long ago, and his clothes were torn and ripped from constant encounters with monsters as he went hunting for food, and supplies, if it wasn't for Mieu to help him find food, they would have starved long ago.

Over the time of staying in the woods, the redhead learned very quickly the essentials for survival, he took to hunting, memorizing places where non poisonous food could be harvested,(Due to a bad experience).

However there were times where he came across a few close calls with a few monsters, fortunately he managed to defeat the monsters and survive, he couldn't say the same about his clothing, he even lost his boots just last week, which forced him to walk around barefoot, which was painful, when you count the hidden twigs, thorns and rocks, but after a short while he quickly got use to it.

Luke sat tiredly under a tree after venturing out into the forest for food, Mieu slept silently in his head, Luke always dreaded sleeping, the nightmares plaguing the redhead's mind, always denied him of a good night's rest, He would wake up in the middle of the night screaming and trembling in terror, he quickly began to fear falling asleep, fortunately Mieu would be there to comfort his master.

Just as his eyes almost closed, a loud crack of thunder echoed through the sky, a second after it began to rain. Luke mentally cursed as he got up and carried mieu as he began running for the closest shelter he could find, he went deep into the forest and found what seemed to be an old ruin, wanting to get out of the rain. Luke threw caution to the wind and went inside.

The place was a huge dome like structure, with multiple signs that Nature had taken over this place for who knows how long, five large white pillars held the building in place, looking around he caught sight of a statute that closely resembled a wolf, Luke stared until he once again found himself getting tired.

''Might as well sleep under dome, it's better than sleeping under a tree.'' He said to himself.

Mieu who stared at the statute, felt something from within it, however he was exhausted as well and decided to worry about it later.

Luke laid on the floor and wrapped his dirty coat around himself in order to stay warm, his eyes closed slowly, and wait for the next show of horrors.

Darkness enveloped the boys scenes, he couldn't see the hands in front of his face, soon he could hear the sound the shouts of the people, he looked around and found that he was surrounded by the dead people of Akzeriuth, many of them bloodied, and disfigured.

''Why did you kill me'' One girl asked'' The girl had hollowed black eyes and her ankle was twisted in the other direction.

Luke tried to speak, but found that no sound would come out.

''Your Murderer!, you killed my family!'' Yelled an elderly man who was missing an arm.

Soon more and more screaming out for vengeance, Luke could only look in terror as he was slowly being overwhelmed by the soul of the dead.

''Luke.'' A voice said from inside the group, his eye's widened as he saw tear with the look of hatred in her eyes.

''For your crimes, i hereby sentence you to death.'' She said with venom.

The people suddenly ran forward and held him down. Tear slowly took out a knife and held it against his throat, soon a tip of a spear join the knife.

''Foolish child, did you think we would let you live after what you had done?''He hissed

Afterward a tip of an arrow was aimed at him. ''You imposter, how dare you try to steal the throne.!'' Natalia said angrily.

Shortly everyone were armed with weapons aimed at the replica. ''You have no right to live.'' Tear cooed into Luke ear.

They all threw their weapons at him, they stared as he felt the weapons pierce his flesh.

Luke's eyes opened and he gasped for breath, he checked his throat and chest to see if anything really happened to him, he sighed in relief as he found bare skin, he sat up and leaned against the statute.

''I think that's enough sleep for tonight.'' He said. ''Dammit...''.

''**You carry a great sin upon your shoulders, child of man.'' **A monstrous voice said.

Luke nearly jumped up, and looked around for the source of the sound.

''Who are you?'' Luke asked the voice.

''**I'm am the god of all animals and beasts** **alike, I'm am Fenrir.**'' The Voice answered.''

Luke was beginning to feel nervous as he still couldn't find where the voice came from, the voice went silent as if it were in thought.

''**Hmmm, i sense the power of yulia jue.**'' The voice of Fenrir said in a delighted tone.

Luke was surprised by this. ''What do you mean?'' He asked. Mieu jumped out of Luke's pocket and on to the floor, Fenrir laughed as it finally saw what it was he sensed.

''**Oh a Cheagle, with the sorcerer's ring, i forgot that she had given this to them before her death.**'' He said.

''Huh/Mieu?'' Both Luke and Mieu asked confused.

''**Many millennia ago, me and Yulia were great friends, i helped her forge the sorcerer's ring and enchanted it with my power, giving her the gift of talking with my children.**''

The voice let it sink in before he continued. ''**Young child of man take the sorcerer's ring, and place it on the indentation in the statute, and use your power as you place it.**

Luke looked at the statute and found a small round carving that looked like the ring would fit in on the head of the statute, Mieu stepped out of the ring and handed it to his master. Luke took the ring and placed it in the round indentation and managed to focus his fonons into the ring, there was a slight rumbling for a second before the statute exploded and revealed, and ethereal form of the statute standing on in front of them, the beast let out a roar that shook the forest, making all animal and monsters scurry away in fright. Luke and Mieu trembled as they lost their balance and fell to the ground, the beast went silent and looked at them with gratitude.

''**I thank you, child of man, finally after a millenia, i am finally free, and cleansed of the taint of the miasma.**''

Fenrir turned his attention to Luke. '' **For a human, i must admit, i admire your resolve, most human would have killed themselves if they had the burden you carry.**'' He said.

Luke flinched as he understood that he beast was talking about. He found himself laughing in the most bitter way, quite ironic that a monster would praise him for what he had done, while the people detested him for it, even himself.

''Resolve? No...That's not it at all, in truth the only reason i'm still alive, is that i am afraid to die, i'm such a coward that i can't even take my own life.'' Luke spat.

''**Still, even cowardice should be praised for such a sin...**'' Fenrir said. The beast went silent for a second before continuing.

''**How about this, i will give you a gift, a gift that will allow your redemption for your sins, and will help you bring the one responsible to justice.**''

''How can i do that?'' Luke asked. 'How can i gain forgiveness for what i have done?!''

''**You will be my vessel, as you can see, i am only in spirit form, for i lost my earthly coil, after i was tainted and lost control of myself, Yulia Jue was forced to seal me away, while she looked for a way to cleanse me of the taint, she managed to save my soul, but not my body, i am willing to help you to make things right**...**There is just one thing you must do.**''

''What is it that i must do?'' Luke asked.

**Live for the lives that you have taken, although all of it is not your fault, that doesn't mean that you can take responsibility for it, however i will tell you now, don't feel that you have to take the responsibility for everything, you were used as a weapon, that didn't have much understanding of the world, every bit of the burden does not fall upon your shoulders, the true burden falls to the one who used that weapon**.'' Fenrir said.

Luke listened to the beast and found himself feeling as though a little weight was lifted from his shoulders, however he was still uncertain.

''But...Everyone….they.'' He tried to say but Fenrir cut him off.

''**It sad that human are always the first one to put the blame on someone without thinking, it's the one thing that i detest at times, that always point fingers without regarding themselves first.**

Luke was silent as he listened to the beast. ''**They share as much of the blame as you do, while you slept, i saw your memories, you may not have known, but some of the people in the group knew or at least figured out, who your were, they never took your devotion to van very seriously, they never took you seriously, had they have done that, then the situation would have been very different, i'm sure of it.**

Luke pondered Fenrir's word and found sense in his argument, the feeling of self loathing and guilt turned to anger, Fenrir sensed this.

''**Do not let your anger cloud your thought, despite their foolish actions, they are worthy of redemption, even your friend guy, wasn't he the one who decided to come back for you?**'' The Beast asked. ''**And what of the Fon Master, wasn't he the one who wanted to stay by you, and never judged you for your ignorance or behavior, he was the most patient with you, because he actually understood you.**''

Luke calmed down as he listen to the spirit, he knew it was right, guy still went back for him, guy was not the type to truly turn his back on someone, including a friend. And Ion was one who truly saw the good in him, he was surprised that he put up with his attitude all this time, but now he understood, Ion slowly but surely was bringing out the best in him.

''Y-You're right...Thank you, I accept your proposal.'' Luke said.

Fenrir nodded. ''**Very well, but before we do this, i must tell you, once you get this power, you must learn to regain yourself, you will be wild for a while, you much regain your intelligence, in order to learn to control your instincts, lest you end up killing your friends when you see them again.**

''Luke nodded in understanding, Fenrir could see the determination in the boy's eyes.

'**you are a strong one, you just don't know it yet boy.' **He thought.

Fenrir howled as his form turn into a wisp and flew towards Luke at high speeds, the wisp with inside the boy chest, Luke felt weird for a moment before his body exploded with pain, the red head fell to the floor screaming in pain, he clutched his sides like their were being pulled apart, he could hear his hands and finger crack and bend in unnatural ways, his eye were burning, and his back felt like it was being pushed and pulling different positions, a tingling sensation went through his body, it last minutes, but to his it seemed to have lasted hours.

Soon it was all over, the pain went down to a dull throb to none a all, Luke opened his eyes, he began taking deep breaths as he struggled to stand up, once he was on his feet, he regained his breath, he noticed Mieu right next to him looking scared, prepared to pounce on the creature as his instincts kicked in, however there was a pin in his head, a small flash of the Cheagle went through his mind and he remembered that Miue was his companion, after the pain went away, he looked at the Cheagle.

'Mieu.' Luke thought. He leaned in close to mieu and licked the Cheagle. ''M-Master?'' THe Cheagle asked.

Luke shook his head nodding in a positive gesture, all the while his tail was wagging happily.

''Master!'' The Cheagle yelled happy that Luke, still remembered him. Luke lowered his head allowing the Cheagle to climb up to his head.

Luke walked out into the open forest since the rain had stopped, the first thing he had noticed that his senses were amplified by a large margin, he could hear everything that went on in the forest, the drops of water hitting the ground, the chirping of the birds high in the trees, the wind blowing through the leaves, it was soothing to the now transformed vessel, his sense of smell also increased as he could smell the pure moisture from the forest floor, the scent of other animals and monsters around the area.

'This could help me, while i'm on the hunt.' He thought, he was happy that he finally had the instinct to survive in the wilds, however it bothered him when he thought how savage he would become should he managed to catch his prey, he didn't want to scare him companion Mieu to the point where he would be too frightened to come near him.

Speaking of which, his stomach growled loudly, his ear flattened as he looked a bit dead panned.

'Looks like i'm going to hunt to little more earlier than expected.' He thought.

Luke looked up to the Cheagle who was sitting on his head, and tried to communicate with the creature.

Luke tried to speak, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was a series of yips, which surprisingly to him found that the Cheagle understood him.

''(Mieu, Can you understand me?'') Luke asked with a yip.

''Yes master, i can understand you, why are speaking that way?'' Mieu asked.

''(I guess it come with the transformation, i'm going to have to more control, if i want to talk regularly again when i'm like this.)'' Luke answered.

Mieu nodded in understanding before he continued. ''( I want you to stay in the trees and look for food on your own, i know you only eat fruit and there are plenty in the trees, i'm going to go hunting.'') He finished.

''Yes master.'' Mieu said as luke stood up slightly and allowed the Cheagle to get to a high branch.

''Be Careful Master'' Mieu said.

Luke smiled at the young Cheagle.( ''I will, and from now on call me Luke, i might be your master, but more than anything, you're my friend.'') Luke said.

Mieu stared at the Wolf for a second, and smiled. ''Okay Luke.'' Mieu said.

Luke smiled and began to go deeper into the forest to look for food, with the Cheagle watching as he left, the creature started searching for food himself.

Luke walked through the forest, using his senses to the max, to hear and smell any animals near by, if didn't take long for him to catch a scent, he followed it to a small clearing and caught sight of a wild boar.

The next moment felt like a blur, his heart began to beat faster and his body tensed, he crouched low as though he was about to pounce and felt his breath slow a bit, he felt like he was no longer in control of his body as his instinct kicked into high gear.

He jumped from his position and lunged onto the boar, he was roughly the size of a horse, so the boar was easily overwhelmed, Luke could feel his jaws slam into the neck of the boar, he could feel the blood ooze into his mouth, as the squeals of the the animal ringed into his ears, soon there was only silence.

Hours later, he backed away from the skeletal remains of the boar as he regained his senses, for some reason he felt way more full than he had ever felt, seeing as he was able to eat more of the animal than he could when he was in his human form.

Luke looked at his reflection in a puddle in the ground, he was a little disturbed as he saw the blood of his prey stained the fur on his face.

'So this is the wild nature that Fenrir was talking about.' He thought. 'I need to learn to control myself, to control the beast inside.'

He was thinking of himself as being a human once more, he didn't want to stay in this form the whole time he was here, the first thing he needed to learn was to transform at will.

His thoughts were disrupted as extreme pain exploded through his body once more, however it wasn't as painful as the first time, his ribs were being pushed back together, the burning in his eyes were less severe, and his back was being pushed back into place. Luke panted as he felt himself returning to the normal human self, soon the pain stopped, he looked stared at the sky he began to think.

''I now truly understand, this is not a punishment...this is a second chance, and chance to make thing right, a chance to get justice, and this is the first step...In order to survive to live for the sins i've committed, i have to live like an animal...A monster.'' He said to himself.

He struggled to get up as throbbing pain hit his body, he looked towards the bones of his latest meal and felt guilty that he killed it in a blind rage, he dug a hole and placed the bones inside, then covered it back up, he did a small prayer.

After all was said and done, he noticed that the heightened senses he gain was still active, but only to a slightly lesser degree, he remembered the scent of Mieu and the fruit in the tree and followed the path back to the his little companion.

Luke finally reach the tree to find Mieu eating on apple in a tree, he spotted what was left of his shredded shirt.

He was thankful that despite the transformation, that he still had his pants with were now tattered, it would have felt weird for him to walk around completely naked.

''Luke!'' Mieu yelled as he caught sight of his friend, and even happier that he was back to normal.

''Hey Mieu.'' Luke said softly as he pick up the cheagle and place it on his shoulders.

''Your back to normal!'' Mieu said happily. Luke nodded.

''Yeah, seems like i can transform at will, it's still painful though.'' He answered.

The Cheagle accepted his friends answer. ''So what now?'' He asked.

Luke looked ahead with a serious expression. ''For now, we'll survive while we find a way out of here, from there, we'll figure it out as we go along.'' Luke answered as he came along his sword, the redhead took up his sword and walked deeper into the forest.

Mieu nodded and looked ahead, determined to stay by his master, now friend,regardless of the dangers that stood in their way.

Luke looked towards the sky as the sunlight broke through the tree's, for some reason he felt refreshed and happy that he would get this chance.

'Van, when i find you, i will make sure that you will pay for what you have done, you have betrayed my trust, and i will will be the one to send you to hell, i'll make sure of it.' He thought as he walked deeper into the forest unknowing of the changes that he would cause around the world.

Whew man, finally got this done after like what months worth of writers block, Anyway i can't believe i've managed to post up two chapters in a month, i'm still working on brave scion, and The Red Haired Noble, and their coming along nicely, and i still have some time off, so you might see another chapter possibly by this month.

Anyway, it's time for me to hit the sack, i hope you all continue to support me and read my stories.

Until next time, this is Ninj4Fox Signing off. JaNe!


	3. Of Bears, Sheep, and a New Master

Hey folks, this is NinjaFox bringing in another chapter of Tales of the Abyss: The Beast Within, i know it's a big early for me to do the next chapter right after i just put the second chapter up, but right now, my head is going a mile a minute and ideas are just popping in every second, so i wanted to start going full steam ahead with this since i have a feeling that i'm deal with less writers block, and i might be able to do more chapters at a faster pace.

Now before i start this chapter, i would like to go into what to expect in this story.

This Story will be a yaoi, hey you guy's already know how i feel about yaoi, and i'm not going to repeat myself, if you don't like then don't read it, no one is forcing you.

2\. The pairing are going to be a little obvious, seriously slap yourself if you don't know where this is going.

Well that's it for now, Let's get this thing started.

I do not own Tales of the Abyss, It belongs to Namco Bandai.

Tales of the Abyss: The Beast Within

Chapter 3

Of Bears, Sheep, and a new Master

Luke could see a huge mountain beyond the tree's as he ran through the edge of the forest, He was in his Wolf form as he could run faster and last longer in this form that in his Human form.

For the past few weeks, he had been practicing on transforming between his two form, every time getting less and less painful, he realized that the more control he has over his instincts, the more faster he can transform. Mieu held on to Luke's crimson fur as the beast ran through the forest, he stopped and raised his head in the air sniffing for any signs of food.

Even though he was able to get food now,i didn't mean that it was easy, Most of the other animals there were either poisonous, or the skin was too hard to bite, however all was not bad, if he couldn't find any meat from the local creature, he would rely on the fruit that mieu managed to find. Thankfully he figure out how to make fires which allowed him to cook the meat, over the course of a week, he managed to control a small portion of his primal instinct, he stopped eating the corpse of the animal and brought it back to whatever camp he set up for the night.

His ears perked up as he heard a noise a couple of feet in front of him, he creeped forward to a tree to see if was a good meal. Instead there was a large bear with humongous razor sharp claws. The beast easily towered over him, it had glowing yellow eyes, and sharp teeth dripping with saliva from his mouth. It's body was over with black shaggy fur and it wa surrounded by animal bones, signifying that it was the top of the food chain in the forest.

He could feel Mieu tremble from on top of his head in fright of the bear, his instinct screamed at him to turn and run at full speed and not look back, he slowly began to back away as quietly as he could, but he stepped on a sharp rock, he gave out a yelp and looked back to find the bear looking in his direction.

Luke's whole body tingled with dear as he and the bear made eye contact, the beast made a loud roar which made him cringe in pain as the sound hear his ears, he regained himself slightly.

(''Shit!, Mieu go and hide somewhere!'') Luke growled out.

''But you'll be killed!'' Mieu yelled.

(''Just go!, Don't worry, i'll be fine!'' Luke yipped.

Mieu jumped from Luke's head and ran towards a small bush to hide, and just in time too as the bear charged through the trees roaring with unbridled fury, Luke tried to look as threatening as possible growling and showing his teeth, however it had little effect as the bear swung his paw and hit the red furred wolf in the side. The force of the blow sent Luke flying through the air into a tree, the wind was knocked out of him as he fell to the ground in pain, he looked up to see the beast charging for him again.

Quickly getting up he dodge the next blow and sprang up to the beast back, he opened his jaws and it into the bares back with as much strength as he could. The bear roared in pain as it tried to shake him off, constantly slamming into trees in frustration.

The bear then began to shake violently, which cause Luke to lose his grip and was flung off the beast. The bear turned to him ever more enraged than before, it slashed Luke's chest causing the open wounds to bleed profusely.

Luke found himself at the edge of a large cliff, his vision became woozy from the blood loss. The bear slyly walked towards his grinning say as if this was the end for him. Luke eyed the cliff and the bear constantly trying to debate which was the better way to go, he thoughts were cut off as he hear Mieu yell out his name.

''Luke!'' Mieu yelled as he jumped out of the bushes, this seemed to get the bears attention as it turned around and saw the Cheagle jump into the air.

''Attack!'' Mieu yelled as he gathered fonons into the ring and head butted the bear in the face, which had a huge effect as the bear yelled out into pain, the bear was distracted for a moment enough time for Mieu to prepare a fireball, the Cheagle let loose a small fire ball aimed at the beast face, just as the bear removed his hands from it face, the fire ball hit directly into the bears eye, causing it even more unbelievable pain.

The beast's roar of pain could be heard all thought out the forest, Mieu ran towards Luke as the bear writhed in pain.

''Luke are you okay?'' He asked concerned for the red wolfs safety.

(''Not feeling too good, i think we have to jump for it'') Luke weakly yipped as he turned to the cliff.

By this time the bear recovered and roared as it charged towards Luke and Mieu, Luked jumped at the last second, just in time to miss the bears claw swinging at his back. As he fell he could her the angry roar of the Bear as it just lost it's next meal, Mieu couldn't hold on to his friend and ended up free falling, however mieu ears spread out and managed to slow his fall, however Luke wasn't so fortunate.

Luke cringed as he slammed in a few rocks on the way down, and hit the ground in a loud thud. A sharp whimpered cry came from his as he felt his side shatter from the impact. He looked around and found that he landed right next to a dirt road.

'We'll this is just great, i find my way out of the forest, i just wish i was in a better condition than this, what's next someone coming to make me into a nice pelt?' He thought.

''Luke!'' Mieu yelled as he softly landed next to his Master/Friend. ''Luke are you okay?'' Mieu asked concerned.

Luke smiled. (''That was nice work you did there, looks like the depts been repaid.'') He yipped weakly.

He became rigid when he heard the sound of a cart coming down the road, he quickly thought of what he could do in order to escape, but only found one option.

He force his body to transform back into his human form, better for him to found an injured human than a beast, the pain was much more worse since much of his bones were already fractured or broken, and to reposition themselves which was already painful in itself just made it all the worse.

He let out a loud cry as the process was finished, Black spots were starting to appear in his eye telling him that he was about to black out soon, the last thing he heard before his vision when out was the voice of a woman. ''Well what's this now?''

**Inside Luke's Mind**

Luke woke up in a dark room, the whole place was dark, nothing could be seen as far as the eye could see.

''What is this place?'' He asked to himself.

''**This is your subconscious Luke, the deepest parts of your mind.**'' A voice answered from behind Luke.

The redhead turned around and saw Fenrir sitting down looking at him was a small smile ''**I have to admit, you are learning to control yourself much more earlier than expected, the power of which you hold probably has something to do with that.**'' Fenrir said.

Luke looked away as he caught on to what the wolf spirit said, the wolf noticed this. ''**Despite the fact that you may be a replica of the original, the ability to hold the power of my old friend Lorelei is impressive, if you can learn to harness it, then it could help you with your control.**

Luke sighed. ''It doesn't matter anymore, it doesn't change that i'm still just a mere copy of a human being.'' He said with defeat. Fenrir frowned.

''**Don't sell yourself short like that, even if you two have the same face, you are your own person, it's the inside that counts how differently you act than your original should tell you that.**''

Luke began to feel better as he listened to the spirits words, he knew he was right, even if he did look like Asch, he was still different from him, he smiled.

''Thank you Fenrir, i needed that.'' Luke said. Fenrir smiled at the red head.

''**Your welcome Luke, Remember never lose faith in yourself, never doubt yourself, always know that you are different and can become better than your original.**'' The wolf said sagely.

Luke's body began to fade a little. ''** It's time for you to awaken, remember what i said.**'' Fenrir said as Luke disappeared from his MindScape.

The smell of Alcohol and medical herbs attacked Lukes senses which burned slightly but was bearable, he shifted hi his bed and pryed his eyes open and found himself in a room, just a simple room with one window and one small picture frame on the wall.

He looked down and found himself inside a large bed with a comforter on top of him, he struggled to get up only to feel a hand on his forehead pushing him back down.

Don't get up, ya got a gash the size of ma gran kid on your chest, plus ya got seven broken ribs and a cracked bone in ya arm.

Luke looked to the source of the voice to find a small plump woman with a flowery dress and an apron, her had a small amount of wrinkles making her look in her early 50's, her brown/graying hair was pull back into a neat bun, and she had a golden necklace around her neck.

''Thank you Ma'am, Where am i?'' Luke asked.

The elderly lady laughed a little liking the boys manners. ''My house, and the name's Sonya.'' The woman answered.

''Oh well...thank you for helping me miss Sonya.'' Luke said trying to be polite.

Sonja got annoyed. ''I appreciate your manners kid, but just call me Sonya, no need to constantly remind me of my old age.'' She said.

''Oh sorry'' Luke said a little embarrassed.

Luke stayed silent for a bit, he looked outside and found that he was in a small village that looked to have only a handful number of houses, there was a large hill, with a windmill at the top of it, for some reason the windmill looked a bit weird, it was metallic instead of wooden, and a small number of wires were attached to it, he however stopped when Sonya spoke.

''Alright, it's time to get up, i'm gonna clean those wounds and that hair, looks like a rat chewed on it.'' She said.

Luke cringed as he struggled to get up, felt taking a thousand pins to the skin, Sonya help him through the house to the bathroom, there was a small stool that she directed him too, he sat down as sonya to a small knife and cut off a chunk of his hair and examined it.

''Look at this hair, good grief kid, Luke could feel the woman cut into his hair, he could tell that it was going to be just slightly past his shoulders, as she continued cutting his hair, the redhead took his attention to the mirror right in front of him, what he saw made his head spin.

He looked nothing like the spoiled Duke he was before, his hair was matted and tangle with mud, he was damn near stick thin to the point where he could see his ribs, his body was littered with small scratches and cut along with the huge scar on his chest, his eyes looked wild and fierce as they were a deep red and pupils were slitted, he still had a small build, but had more smaller muscles than he his before, he kept staring at himself, not being able to turn away from the visage, entranced by it, sure he may have seen his reflection in a puddle, but never this clearly.

Before he knew it, a bucket of warm water was dumped in his head causing him to jump, Sonya grabbed the shampoo and dumped it on his head, and begun to scrub his scalp. Luke felt his head tingle as the shampoo was worked in, he decided now was as good as any to ask.

''How long has it been since Akzeriuth was destroyed?'' He asked.

Sonya sighed and calculated the numbers in her head.

''About two months ago at least.'' She answered.

Lukes eye's widened, has it really been that long since he went into exile, he had spent more than a month inside the wilderness, more water splashed over his head. Sonya took a towel and patted his hair dry, it felt a bit weird to have his hair so short and clean. Sonya took a roll of gauze and wrapped it around Lukes wounds and his chest.

''Alright, it's back to bed with ya, you still have some broken bones to heal.'' She said as she helped him bad to the bed inside he found himself in earlier.

''Try to get some sleep alright Kid?'' Sonya said as she tucked him in.

''Luke.'' The redhead said. Sonya looked at him with her eyebrow raised.

''My name is Luke.''

Sonya smiled, ''well try to get some sleep Luke.'' She said giving him a soft smile as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Luke stared at the ceiling for a moment before he remembered Mieu, he instantly got worried, he was about to call out to Sonya, but he heard her voice on the other end of the door.

''Oh if you're worried about your Cheagle, the cute little critter is in my room sleeping, he didn't receive any injuries.'' Sonya said. Luke instantly calmed down, and smiled in relief.

''Thank you.'' He said loud enough for her to hear.

''Anytime Luke'' Soya said as she walked off to her room.

Luke went to sleep in a deep slumber, and for the first time in months, he didn't have any nightmares.

The next morning Luke was sitting at the table salivating, Sonya was cooking breakfast for them, the smell was absolutely intoxicating to him he couldn't wait to finally get some real food in his stomach.

Sonya put a plate of eggs,bacon and toast in front of him, and he didn't hesitate to dig in, this was by far the best food he had ever eaten, not even the chefs at the manor cooked meals this good.

''Hey, if you keep eating like that, you're going to choke on your food!'' Sonya yelled. However it seemed the warning came too late as Luke started beating his chest to dislodge a huge piece of bacon in his throat.

''See?, what did i tell ya?!'' She said, the woman got up and slammed her hand in Luke's back causing the red head to spit out the piece of bacon across the room from the force of the blow.

''Sorry-Cough- Thank you.'' Luke said hoarsely. Sonya huffed, you keep that up and i'll make you eat the silverware.'' she said.

Luke sighed and tried to eat at a more slower pace,i wasn't his fault that the food was good, he completely cleaned the plate, Sonya picked the plates to clean up, as Luke just sat in the chair. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the front door flew open with a loud bang.

''HEY GRANNY, I heard that there was some guy staying over here!'' A young girl with brown short hair, a sundress, and flip flops came in, they stared at each other for a good minute before she spoke.

''Why do you have a shirt on?'' Was her only reply to him.

Luke looked down and saw that he indeed didn't have a shirt on, he totally forgot that he only had on a ripped pair of pants on, he looked forward with a blank expression on his face slightly irritated.

''Oooookay whatever, oh granny. Mr Craig needs your help with the sheep.'' The girl said.

''Alright tell him i'll be there to help out shortly.'' Sonya said. as she went into her room, leave Luke alone with the girl.

''SO what your name?'' The girl asked. Luke looked to find her right in front of his face.

''Luke, the redhead answered, backing away slightly, only the girl to move closer.

''Luke huh, well my names Chela.'' She said giving his a wide grin.

''So why are you hurt? where do you come from?, you got funny eyes and hair, why do you?-''

Question flew out of Chela's mouth so fast that Luke felt like his head was going to explode just trying to keep up.

''Chela would you leave him alone and get out of here, you're suppose to be helping your mother.'' Sonya said as she walked back into the dining room.

''Uuuuuugggggghhhh- Fine jeez'' The girl pulled away and bounced out of the house with a skip. Luke felt a fabric hit his face and found a plain white tee shirt in his lap.

''I'm still working on sowing your shirt, you got a unique style of clothing, that's for sure, just wear that for now and come with me.'' Sonya said. Luke pulled the shirt over his head as he followed her outside of the house.

The suns rays hit his eyes, and the smell of fresh air and flowers filled his nose, he looked back a saw that he stayed in a small house which looked like it could hold up to three people, it had a large oak tree next that gave the house shade, it was quiet and calm, very relaxing.

'Wow, this is much different from the forest, especially no bug, ugh, hate those things.' Luke's skin crawled as he thought about them. He followed Sonya into a large field that had big white fluffy sheep grazing in it, they came across a nervous man running up to them, he had chop black hair and looked like he was in his mid to late twenties.

''Oh thank Yulia you're here Sonya!.'' The man said, he looked at Luke with a raised eyebrow, also with a small blush that no one noticed.

''Who's he?'' He asked still looking at Luke

''He's the boy i found at the bottom of the cliff, his name is Luke'' Sonya answered.

''Oh, i'm glad you doing better, my name is Craig, it's nice to meet you.'' He held out his hand and shook Luke's in greeting.

''I heard that ya needed help with something?'' Sonya asked.

''Oh No!, that's right!, one of the sheep broke out of the fence again!'' Craig said going into full panic mode, he pull his hair, and cried in agony like someone was stabbing him.

Luke looked at the man getting increasingly irritated, for some reason seeing him like that set something off in him, what's worse that he had to ask for the help of a woman who was 50 years old. He suddenly couldn't hold in his ire any longer.

''They why the hell are you asking her for, she's in her 50's and your asking her to chase sheep?!'' Luke yelled, surprising them both.

Sonya suddenly felt a bit happy that Luke berated the man for his incompetence, it kind of reminded her of her brother, the man would always brate someone for their stupidity, he always found it irritating that some people never think for themselves, which is why he along with everyone else in the village wasn't too fond of the order of Lorelei, she put the memory in the back of her mind for right now and went back to Luke who was lecturing the man.

Luke finished giving the man a tongue lashing and thought. 'I guess i'll help the guy out, i really can't just stay here and do nothing, i already promised myself to be different than what i was before, i guess now is as good as any to start.

With a small sigh he spoke. ''Sorry if i snapped on you, tell you what, i'll help you find your sheep.'' Luke said.

Craig looked at Luke with hope. ''Y-you will?'' He asked timidly still fearing the red head.

''Yeah, i'll help.'' He said, his face turned stern, ''But you have got to learn to do a better job, you can rely on me forever.''

Craig took Luke's hand and shook it, ''Thank you so much!'' The man said happily.

Luke turned to Sonya to find her smiling at him. ''That's very kind of you Luke, There only so much of us here in this village, we need all the help we can get.

Luke smiled. ''Think nothing of it, besides i have to repay you for taking care of me.'' He said warmly.

Sonya suddenly remembered, ''Hold on for a moment.'' She said as she went back to the house for a minute before she came out with a machete in a leather sheath.

''Take this with you, you'll never know when you'll need it, there's no tellin how far away that sheep went.'' She said.

This reminded Luke of his sword. ''What happened with my sword?'' He asked.

''It broken when you took that nasty spill over that cliff, and there are no blacksmiths here,

Luke looked a little disappointed for a second before he realized that the sword was given to him by the man that betrayed him.

'Maybe the sword breaking means that all ties between me and van have finally been servered.

Luke checked the sharpness of the blade and thanked Sonya and began his search for the sheep.

Luke used his advanced senses to track the sheep, since he caught the scent of the other sheep that was back at the field, he walked further out and felt his stomach drop and he found that the sheep went out further than he had first thought.

He managed to catch the missing sheeps sent and followed it outside of the village, after following the scent for a few minutes he found the scent went into a forest that was nearby.

Luckily it was in a different forest than the one he was lost in, but it didn't make his feel any better about this, he quickly ran into the forest and found that the sheeps scent was getting stronger, he kneeled down and placed his ear to the ground, he could hear the patter of hooved feet a couple of feet away from him, so he followed it.

Sure enough a moment later he found a small sheep exploring the forest, its wool enveloped it's body and only a little of it head and eye's were visible. Luke kneeled and called out to it like it was a cat.

''Hey there little guy, come here, i'm not going to hurt you. The sheep looked up at him and stared for a moment, before taking a couple of steps towards him.

'It' kind of ironic, that a couple of days ago, i probably would have eaten a cute thing like you, whoa, this seems so wrong that i'm thinking about that when i'm human, ugh.' Luke thought.

He snapped back to reality when he felt the little sheep nibbling on his finger, he smiled and patted the sheeps head, the creature gave a small baa in reply, he redhead stood up ready to lead the sheep back to the field, there was a sudden sound of twigs being snapped the leaves of bushes being moved, Luke snapped his head towards the sound and knew that monster were waiting to make their move.

Luke could see a few of them preparing to pounce on them at any moment. the redhead took out the machete and prepared for battle.

The frightened sheep moved behind Luke for protection. The monsters finally showed themselves, there were at least 6 or 7 wolves and they looked hungry.

Luke went into his stance and stood his ground, one wolf finally lunged at Luke, the former noble quickly countered and killed the first wolf, the wolves seeing this became hesitant, this was Luke's saw this as a chance to take them all out

Acting quickly he jumped in the air and channeled fonon to his right bare foot. ''Havoc Strike!'' HE yelled as he came down with a dive kick to one of the wolves, his foot hit the wolves directly not only killing it, but the strength from the blow cause a large force to explode from the ground blowing away a few more of the wolves sending one to a tree causing it to snap it's back killing it instantly, the other one landed on the ground gravely injured.

Luke would have been awed by how much power was in that strike arte, but he still was in danger, turning to last group of wolves, he channeled fonons into his right hand.

''Demon Fang!'' He yelled sending a wave of energy towards the wolves, again the power behind it was incredible, the wave was much bigger than the first time he had use it, the wave suddenly turned into the figure of a wolf opening it's jaws to devour all in it's path, the wolves with his directly and were sent back flying, they hit the ground hard, dead from the impact.

''Whoa.'' Luke said in awe as he looked at his fist, he didn't think his strength would increase like that, he was happy that he gained more strength, but i also worried him, he could really someone with his new found strength.

''Looks like i have to learn to control my strength, i don't want to make anymore mistake like i did before.'' He said to himself, he was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt the sheep bump into him from behind.

Luke turned to the sheep and smiled. ''Well looks like were done here, come on let's go back.'' He said. The sheep gave another baa in reply. and began to follow the boy out of the woods. Him being unaware that he was being watched.

A dark figure was standing on one of the high branches of a tall tree, the figure watch the boy leave until he was out of sight, the figure disappeared by molding into the shadows of the forest.

Luke finally reached the field in the village and got to the fence, he pick up the sheep and place the animal inside the fence and made his way back to Craig and Sonya.

''Did ya find it?'' Sonya asked.

''Yeah, he managed to wander off into the forest, we were attack by monsters but i fought them off, he's in the fence now.'' Luke answered

''Oh thank you so much Luke, every time a go near them, they would always freak out and run, and i could never catch them.'' Craig said.

Luke was thoughtful for a second before he made a decision. ''Okay from now on, i'm going to help out with the sheep.'' He said.

Really?, That's great!'' Craig said excitedly, Luke turned serious. ''But make it a habit of relying on me for too long, i won't be here forever.'' Luke said.

Craig nodded, he vowed to himself to do a better job of tending to his sheep. he looked behind Luke and giggled a little. ''They seem to like you.'' He said.

Luke turned around confused and saw the same sheep behind him baaing at him, He turn and smiled. ''Now i just put you in there.'' He said playfully, ''oh well come on.'' He led the sheep to the fence and place it back in.

Back in Sonya's house some time later, Luke sat at the table waiting for lunch, He looked at the woman who was making the food and couldn't help but think of her as a mother. his woman took him in and nursed him back to health without asking for anything but a few chores. This also reminded him of his mother.

For some reason he never felt any connection with her, when she talked to him, even when he was a little, it felt like she was talking to someone else, not him. It made him feel very lonely. She always tried to avoid him, like he was something that would hurt her, he couldn't figure out why until it was revealed that he was just a replica. He wasn't her Luke, he was just a reminder of something that she lost.

A hand on his head snapped him out of his distress, he saw Sonya there smiling at him placing a plate in front of him, her hand was warm and soft and it instantly brought him out of all those painful memories. She moved her hand and moved to the other side of the table.

Luke felt like crying at that very moment, old painful memories was washed away by a simple pat in his head, just like a mother he always yearned for, one that would come and save him when he was in despair, he never realized that warm tear began to pour from his eye onto his plate.

''Eat up now, before it get's cold.'' Sonya said as she ate.

Luke wiped away his tears and began eating as well. ''You cook really good Sonya.'' He said trying to keep his tears back.

''It better after 40 years.'' Sonya said with a smile trying to lighten up the boys mood, know that he was going through some inner conflict. Luke smiled and continued eating enjoying the time with his now mother figure.

**The next morning**

Luke woke up and did the same routine he did the day before, with the addition of mieu who had finally woken up, the Cheagle was quite happy that his friend was alive, Luke felt guilty for wording his friend, but Mieu easily forgave him.

We now find Luke putting in the last sheep in the fence, he didn't someone was behind him.

''Yo.'' A voice call out from behind Luke, the red head nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard the voice, turning around, he caught sight of a man who looked around the same age as Craig.

He had spiky brown hair, that was slightly slicked back, he had hazel eyes that had a fierce but an laid back look to them, the man smiled at him with with a calm expression.

''How's it goin?'' The man asked with a smile. Lukes stared at the man for a second.

''Who are you?'' He asked

''Names Hazama, Hazama Higarashi.'' The Man introduced himself.

''Luke, it's nice to meet you.'' Luke said as he shook the Hazama's hand.

I saw you performance in the forest yesterday, I gotta admit I was impressed'' Hazama said with a smile.

Luke eyes widened. ''How?'' He asked, ''I didn't even sense you.''

Hazama smirked. ''It's because I'm a warrior of the shadows, one who uses the darkness to slay my foes.

Luke's eyes widened once more. ''You mean an assassin?'' He asked.

Hazama nodded. ''Yes, but in my old home we call ourselves Shinobi or Ninja.'' He said.

''So what do you want from me?'' Luke asked getting worried that he may have been here to kill him.

The ma got serious. ''From the look in your eye's, i can tell that you hold a great burden over your shoulders, your soul yearns for redemption. to make things right. ''Hazama said with sympathy.

Luke tensed as he hear the man words. ''H-How…?'' Luke whispered.

''Ever hear the saying, the eye's are a window to one's soul?'' The man asked. ''From the look you have, i can tell something has happened, plus i'm very intuned with spiritual power, the aura of your soul shows that of great sorrow and regret.

Luke was on the verge of breaking down at this point, for someone to figure him out so easily scared him, he really wanted to run away, but something kept him there.

Hazama come close to Luke and touched his shoulder. ''I your want, i can help you.'' He said.

''B-But how...how can you help me?'' Luke asked as tears began to fall.

''I can teach you everything i know, teach you to control the power you hold, to show you how to use the power of Chi and Aura to take down anyone in your path towards redemption, and...I can help make peace with yourself and heal your soul.'' Hazama finished.

Luke couldn't take it, he couldn't believe his luck, someone that was willing to help him along his path, someone to truly teach him, what he needed to know, tears of sadness turned to tears of joy as Luke hugs the Shinobi, sob wracked the boys body as he let out all of the pain and sorrow he had to endure, but also was filled with happiness as the sadness was finally released.

''Shhh, it alright...it's alright.'' Hazama said as he patted the red heads back.

The Shinobi looked to the sky. 'Well i finally found him, not every else is up to Abel.' He thought. He noticed Luke's sobs stopped as the boy fell asleep.

Hazama could help but get angry at what the boy had to endure. 'Van... you will pay for what you have to him...to us...to everyone...I swear it.' The man thought as he picked up the boy and carried him to Sonya's house.

Hazama knocked on the door, sonya answered. ''Hey Hazama, finally back huh?'' She asked, smiling a little.

''Yeah, and i won't be going anywhere for a while, so you got some extra help here now, anyway, i wanted to bring him back since i hear you were taking care of him.'' He said as he carried Luke in the house.

Sonya looked at him and sighed. 'He finally let it all out huh?, i was wondering when the dam would break.'' She said sadly. ''I know he was going through something, i just don't know what.''

''He'll tell whenever he's ready, on the other hand i've decided to help him out and train him.'' Hazama said. Sonya look at the man, her eyebrow raised.

''It may not look it, but he's got a mission, and a rather hard one at that, the least i can do is help him prepare for anything that stands in his way, besides fortune smiles upon him, even if he does not know it, he holds much power, all he needs to do is learn to control it.'' The Shinobi finished.

The man walked toward the door after laying Luke on the bed. ''Tell him to come to my place tomorrow so we can start.'' He said.

Mieu took this time to show up. ''Thank you sir'' The cheagle said. the next moment Mieu was snatch up in a blur.

Mieu was now being damn near hugged to death by the man. ''Eeeeeeeee! oh my gosh it's a sacred Cheagle!, This one is so Cute!'' He squealed like a high school girl finding a new dress.

''Ahem!'' Sonya coughed getting the man's attention. The Shinobi stopped and blushed hard.

''Sorry about that.'' He said embarrassed as he put the Cheagle down.'' Mieu looked at the man slightly startled. ''I-It's okay. '' He said.

Hazama nodded and walked out, ''I'll see you guy's later.'' He said as he waved.

''Bye'' Sonya said. She looked back at the red head. 'Sleep well Luke' She thought. She turned to Mieu who moved towards Luke and laid down next to him and fell asleep, she smiled at the sight and closed the door to the room.

Whew! Oh man, i damn near pulled an all nighter for this one, i managed to finish this chapter in two nights and believe me it wasn't easy, i actually had to take many breaks to get through some mental blocks and hurdles, but i managed to get it done.

Anyway i got a little bit of bad news for your guy's, my vacation is damn near over and i have to go back to job corp next week on monday night, so i won't have as much time to update, and they will come at a slower pace, however this does not mean i will stop updating, i'll just do it when i have the time, plus i only got a month before i graduate, once i'm out i will have more time to write more stories...that is until i start working, or college, but i'll have a laptop by then, so i can keep updating.

Well that's all i got for now, i going to hit the sack, and possibly think of new ideas in my sleep...Hey it could happen.

This is Ninj4Fox signing off, Until next time. Ja Ne!


	4. A new way of Fighting

(Hey there everyone, This is Ninj4ox, finally coming in with a new Chapter to Tales of the Abyss: The Beast Within.

I know it's been a long time, and i do apologize for that, but i did have to get settled after moving from out of state, it's a hell of a drive out of Texas, but i did it, and i am back in my favorite city, Las Vegas Nevada, i lived here once before for a few years before i had to head back to Texas due to some unfortunate reasons, and i had to take care of family there for a bit, but now that it's finally over, i am now back in Las Vegas and i doubt that i'll be leaving anytime soon, possibly ever, i know Texas is good and all, but sometimes it's a little too stressful, especially for a guy like me….What i'm saying is living in the south is not for everybody.

Anyway, I sorry about the long wait, but things were a little hectic, the move was one, and now i'm finally getting settled, and finding a new job, which isn't really that hard here.

As you all might know i said i was taking a small break from the Red Haired Noble, and was going to work on my other stories before getting back on, well i'm almost done with one of the chapters on The Soul Dragon, it' took me a little bit, and i had to go through Bleach again to get the correct dialogue from the more serious moments, so it was kinda difficult for a short bit, but now i got through the hump and things should go smoothly from there, so expect the next chapter very soon, anyway for now i wanted to do this since i kinda had to fill my head with some content that's most likely going to be in this chapter.

I will warn you now, the content in this chapter will not, i repeat will not be for the underaged, the ones who had weak stomachs for kinky moments, and those who hate yaoi. If you don't like it, then don't read, I'm not forcing you.

Oh man, i'm actually kinda getting nervous about this, not only is this going to be my very first lemon i've ever done in fanfiction, but it's….kinda based of thing's that i've...experienced in my life...My life was kinda wild. XD

Well, now that this is out of the way, i say we get things started, I really hope you all give this story a chance and enjoy.

Luke:''Whoa whoa, hold on for a second.'' Luke said as he suddenly appeared.

Me:''Hmm?, Oh Luke, what's wrong?''

Luke:Ummm, i know you put lemon's in this story, but when you said it was based off of your experiences, and the way you said it...i'm kinda worried.

Me:''Oh don't worry, none of it is painful in anyway, just others would view it as painful and dangerous, but it's really no problem.''

Luke:''So what will i be experiencing in this chapter?''

Me: Well take a look.'' I give Luke a script, after a short bit, the boy's face became flushed, and was getting redder as he read on.

Luke:Holy!, you can really do that?!''

Me:''Yeah.''

Luke: And that's actually pleasurable?''

Me:''Ohhhhhh like you wouldn't believe.'' I drooled slightly. Luke looked uncertain but sighed.

Luke:Okay, if you say so.''

Me''Don't worry, it's be the best experience of your life, heck you'll most likely use it on someone else too, you'll never know.

Luke: ''Okay i take your word on it, anyway mind if i do the disclaimer?''

Me: ''Sure go ahead.''

Luke:Ninj4Fox Does not own Tales of the Abyss or any other stories he using references of, they belong to Namco Bandai and what ever other company owns the other references.

Me: Thanks not let's get started, believe me Luke you're in for a ride.'')

Tales of the Abyss: The Beast Within

Chapter 4

A new way of Fighting

Luke laid on the ground under the large tree near the house, still barefoot, he decided to go without shoes from now on since the effect of merging with the beast lord caused his nailed to on his hand and feet to lengthen into claws, so he decided to wear a pair of Martial Arts type foot wraps from then on.

It had been a few months since he had met Hazama and went under the man's tutelage, the training started very quickly and pushed the young red head to his limits constantly, however due to his high stamina, he made it through, the flexibility exercises was a bit painful, however the real training began when he began to learn the style of martial arts, this was by for the hardest due to Hazama's training method, the man told him that pain is the best way to learn, so Luke quickly learned by having the shit beat out of him, but through the pain, came huge and gratifying results.

Luke seemed to have a talent for reading his opponent when he actually calmed down and analyzed the situation, so the man taught him meditation techniques. This became a routine for the past two months, during this time, Luke's ability grew by leaps and bounds, he developed a new style with his sword, which was reforged into a Ninjato, he found it easy to learn to fight with his sword in a reverse grip. which was called the Zatoichi style, he got the basics down very quickly, however the speed required for it was something else entirely, however Hazama remedied this by giving him arm and ankle wraps that were incredibly heavy, and was forced to run long distances and practice with his sword, it look a little while, but the results surpassed the man's expectations.

Now Luke's speed was so high that almost anyone wouldn't be able to see him unless highly skilled, The Noble also took to learning to use more weaponry than just his sword, apparently he also had a talent for using a staff, and bladed polearms, (Note that the style Luke will use is going to be different from Jade's, if you want to know then look at this. :https:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=foaUrqvOTpw, https:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9sRJmHQX4E. It's basically Wushu style of fighting.)

Luke's Transformations was also something Hazama helped the boy control, the task's of changing between human and Animal were less painful and and took a shorter time, but it still took too long for it to be used in battle, however they managed to find another way around this, Luke learned to enhance specific parts of his body, he could extend his claws on his hands and feet to nearly the length of a dagger, (Think of Jon Talbain from darkstalkers, the dudes claws reach out as far as a fucking sword, shits scary sometimes when he uses.)

This would greatly help in any situation if he were to be disarmed by his enemies, however the kill would be extremely messy if used, He could focus his eyes to intense levels to that of a Hawk or Eagle, and allowed him vision at night. To put it simply, Luke became a deadly weapon.

After all of this was done, Hazama seemed to be acting a little weird at certain times, one time Luke caught the man chuckling while a leered a bit, the boy never took the man for a pervert, but he didn't have a problem with that prospect, the problem he had was that the leers were aimed at him, which made him a little uneasy, but not disgusted.

The reason for that, was that was because Luke secretly prefered men instead of the opposite sex, that's why he was always annoyed by Natalia most of the time when she constantly bugged him about remembering his marriage proposal to her, or when he mostly to enjoys his Guy's company most of the time, the guy was always nice to him, and plus he always oogled the man when he wasn't looking. It was something Luke had to keep secret due to mainly his father, and Natalia, Susanne might have accepted it, and possibly the King also, but the Duke was one person who would possibly kill him if he told them, and Natalia would be too devastated about it, and he didn't want to put the girl through that, so he kept quiet, the only person who knew was Guy himself...Due to an incident when the Noble accidentally barged into the blondes room when he was getting dressed after taking a shower.

(_Flash Back_)

Luke was walking the hallway towards Guy's room, he was hoping to ask the man for some sparring since Van wasn't there and he was bored out of his mind, he passed by some of the maids that cleaned the manor, the girls waved at the Noble, which the red head waved back, he always liked the maids there as they sometimes care for him when he wasn't well or when he was in a bad mood, he was spoiled, but he wasn't without kindness.

The Noble finally reached the door and was about to knock, but decided against it, he grinned a little as he was hoping to scare the man, slowly turning the doorknob, he quickly burst through the door, unprepared for what he was about to see.

''Hey Guy!, Want to do some….Spar-'' Luke stopped as he looked at Guy, the man was as naked as the day he was born, his body wet from the water showing that he just got through taking a shower, the water drops glistened down the blonde's toned and slightly tanned body, the room was silent as the two stared at each other, Guy had the feeling that he was being checked out, Luke scanned Guy's body with his eye's, his face turning red, once he laid eyes on the blonds package he couldn't look away, not noticing the trail of blood coming out of his nose.

This gave guy his answer, he now knew that Luke was officially checking him out, he was about to cover up and tell him to get out, but stopped as he thought for a second, for a short while, he had been the victim of his little brother's pranks, now would be a good time to get him back.

Guy smiled and did a full spin and took a pose that made his slim muscles tighten a bit, ''Like what you see?'' The blonde asked with a chuckle.

This snapped the Noble out of his trance, Luke's face became flustered, and turned so red it could rival a tomato.

''Oh! Guy-Um, i - i'm sorry about that, i-i'll just wait for you to get dressed!'' He said stuttering a little as he quickly closed the door, leaving a chuckling Guy in his room, he wasn't going to let the boy live this down. Luke quickly ran to his room as a speed no one had ever seen him run, once he reached the room, he slammed the door behind him and leaned breathing heavily, his heart pounding into his chest, he couldn't get guy out of his mind now, he took notice of the growing tent in the front of his pants, he loosened his pants as it was starting to become a little painful as his member pressed against the inside. Luckily for him Guy had given him the talk a little over a year ago. He didn't get much sleep last night,

(Okay i'm going to skip the lime here, i was going to, but due to the fact that this flashback happened when Luke was at least 13 , i get the feeling i might get in trouble with Fanfiction, if he were older, i would most likely do it, but the limes will be in here, however it's going to be along the storyline as Luke will be seventeen.)

From there on it was a little hard for the noble to look at Guy without imagining him naked, which Guy noticed, the blonde would tease him from time to time, making subtle mentions of that day, and even doing a few poses for the red head making it even worse.

It went on for a while until Guy decided to show mercy, but it didn't come without a small problem, Luke became a bit of a pervert and would sometime use certain excuses just to see his friend naked, much to the blondes dismay, but he let it be as he really couldn't do anything about it.

(_FlashBack End_)

Fortunately Luke was about to find out why his master was acting so strangely perverted, he got up from under the tree and proceeded to the man's house, which was surprisingly enough right next to the Windmill that near the back of the village, the man used the windmill for electricity and he didn't use Fon lighting crystals for light, the man's house was filled to the brim with advanced technology that the redhead had never seen before, from computer terminals to holographic imagery, even the weapons looked like they were made with advanced technology, his sword was made out of the same material when it was reforged,

Hazama had told Luke a while back that he was not from this world, and explained that outside of Aludrant that there are different worlds that have technology that was far more advance than Aludrant, although he didn't go into more information about it telling him that he would hear more of it later. During his time there the noble found out the joys and wonders or movies, Video Games, Anime and many more, he even gained an intense love for certain snacks such as Pocky and Ramune, basically a big Otaku was made.

Luke entered Hazama's house, which he found was waiting for him, looking rather giddy, which made the red head feel a bit nervous, but he entered the room.

''Hey Luke, you're just in time, today i'm going to show you a different way of fighting. one that can be very essential to you on your journey.'' Luke asked

''Gaining information...Through seduction.'' Hazama said as he leered a bit.

Luke blushed as he had learned was seduction really meant, lucky he was given the talk, but none other than guy himself slightly before he found out he prefered men, he didn't think that he was going to be doing something like this until his coming of age, but just like most men his age, he was a curious boy, and most of the time his curiosity would always get the better of him.

''S-Seduction?'' Luke asked weakly, Hazama nodded.

''Seduction is a method used best when you are tasked with gaining information, if physical and mental torture is not your way of doing things, i can achieve great things, from gaining info to even allies, Sex can be used as a weapon, and it is a powerful one at that, stronger than even a sword.'' Hazama explained. He walked to a small box on the table and opened it, a number of scrolls could be seen inside.

''During my travels, i came across a planet, a very beautiful one, It was called Rama. Rama's inhabitants were a race of human being who used the power of Chi for many purposes, such as fighting and such, however they also used it for seduction, sex, and love. Not only were that able to defeat their enemies with physical pain, but they also could defeat people with pure pleasure, they called themselves Tantric strip fighters, Fighters who used Shaolin Kung Fu and Tantric sensuality.'' Hazama finished.

''So what exactly can they do to you?'' Luke asked getting more curious. The man just smiled and channeled chi to his index finger.

''You know, i think it would be better if i showed you he said as he poked Luke in the chest releasing the chi, making it so straight to the red head's pleasure senses, for a few seconds nothing happened.

''I really don't feel any-''. Luke sentence was interrupted as he gasp when a huge pleasurable serge when through his body, everything in his body tingled if felt like something was pushing against his prostate, Luke had tried to figure out what was happening to him, only for rational thought to escape him completely, he began to moan as he touched certain parts of his body, his legs buckled from under him, and he hit the ground and instantly began to roll around him complete pleasure.

'What is this feeling, It feels so…..so good Ah!' The former noble thought, this went on for a few more seconds, by that time, the boy was sweating and he drolled from the pleasure, he suddenly felt that his the area from his stomach to his painfully hard member began to heat up, and from the feeling it was going to be huge, finally a moment later it released, Luke screamed as his body arched and twitched as a powerful orgasm wreaked havoc on his body. The boy could only see white as the pleasure flowed through his body like a wave, he had no idea pleasure such as this existed, the orgams was so strong that cum pierced through his pants and shot into the air before coming back down most of it hitting the floor, some got on Luke.

Hazama looked on a bit sheepish. ''Perhaps it was a bit too much.' He thought as he saw line after line of cum into the air, finally it stopped after Luke sixth ejaculation and the boy's body finally calmed down, his once hard member finally went limp, the redhead was left a quivering mess, his body twitching every few seconds, it didn't take long for him to recover enough to try and stand, he got up to his leg his legs shaky, his body still twitched, he nearly fell over again only for Hazama to catch him.

''Wha-What...did you...Do?'' Luke asked his voice quivered. Hazama felt bad, he should have at least checked the boy's sensitivity before doing that, it was probably going to take the rest of the day in order for the boy's body to recover from it.''

''I triggered all of your pleasure senses in your body, i'm sorry about that i didn't think your body was so sensitive, if i had known that, i probably would have used less chi.'' Hazama answered.

''D-Don't Apologize.'' Luke said. This confused the man a little, he looked down to see Luke had a tired but incredibly satisfied look on his face, i huge smile on his face as he looked up in a tired lustful daze.

''That was the best feeling of my life, that was….exhilarating.'' He finished with a shiver. Hazama smiled, his didn't think it would go so well, he knew he had found a great student.

''Well, since you like it so much, i plan to teach you more, and i promise you, you'll enjoy every minute of it.'' Hazama said in a lustful tone which made the former noble shiver, shortly afterward they reached the bathroom and he help the redhead get cleaned before he took his student to bed in the extra bedroom, the boy passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Hazama blushed a bit, this was the first time he had seen Luke sleep.

'He has the face of an angel, and yet he had to go through so much.' He thought sadly,

'Van...Justice will soon be upon you, and i will give Luke the power to carry it out, just you wait.'

(Another Time skip sorry)

**One month later**

Luke had just finished leading the sheep back in the cage, over the month the animals have had a close affinity to the redhead, any and all wild animals, Ligers were at his command, they sensed an aura from Luke that showed that he was the Alpha. Some of the villagers were worried that the animals might attack, but thanks to the former noble, the ligers became rather docile and actually began protecting them whenever they were in danger, this gained the love and respect from the village, Including Sonya, who came to see Luke as a son, the same went for Luke as he saw the woman as a mother.

He grew especially close to Chela. She saw the redhead as an older brother, she would always come and watch him round up the sheep that escape the cage, and at time would cloud watch with him. Chela's parents also became fond of the former noble as he also helped them at times.

However there was still a small fear of the village finding out what he was, the people who took notice was Hazama, Sonya, and Chela, which worried them, and decided to confront him about it, it would be the night that everything began to change for the better for the redhead.

**Two Weeks Ago**

Sonya, Hazama, Chela, and also Mieu sat at the dinner table waiting for Luke to finally come in for dinner , they had finally decided to confront the redhead at to why his still distanced himself from them. Hazama knew exactly why Luke was so withdrawn, it was about time for the truth to come out, thankfully the people who died in Akzeriuth weren't related to anyone here with in the village.

Luke entered Sonya's house to find everyone waiting for him, for some reason he felt a little tense as everyone stared at him worriedly.

''Hey guys i'm back...Uh why are you all staring at me like that?'' He asked. Hazama decided to answer.

''Because we're worried about you Luke, ever since you've been here, you helped the people here, and became a part of our family, everyone here sees you as one of us, as either a brother or sister or a son, even i have to admit, you're the best little brother i've never had, and i've only known you for a few months.'' He explained.

Luke's nearly teared up as he heard his master's words, he had never thought that the people felt that way about him, this also made the boy feel a small tug of guilt, he had hoped that he would stay for a short while and leave when he recovered, and hoped that no one would question his reasons, however the more he stay them more attached he got to them. Sonya decided to speak.

''He's right you know, i came to view you as a son i never had, with you help me and everyone here, i wish i did have a son like you when i was younger, you are one a mother could ever hope for, but i'm worried, i've noticed how you've withdrawn yourself, like you're trying to keep everyone from getting to close to you, i left it alone for a long time, but now i just can't let it sit and fester like that anymore, i want to know why you've been like this.'' She said looked at he surrogate son with worry.

Luke stiffened as he heard the woman's words, he didn't think that they would catch on to him like this, he feared that they would eventually ask him of his withdrawn behavior, his body shook as he thought about what could happen to him if the truth were to come out, would they shun him, kill him, this went through the boy's head as he noticed everyone looking at him hoping to get their answer.

''I…..I'' Luke tried to speak, but was too afraid to make a single sentence, the fear was beginning to get too much for him and was on the verge of a mental breakdown. Hazama noticed and frowned.

''Luke.'' He called which snapped the boy out of his near panic attack. ''It's okay, i know what happened, i don't blame you for what happened, you had no idea what was happening.'' He said

This calmed Luke down slightly. ''Good, now take a few deep breaths and calm down, Luke inhaled and exhaled a few times before he began to tell everyone what had happened.

''Do….Do you remember what happened to Akzeriuth?'' He asked his voice was slightly above a whisper.

''Luke...'' Mieu said worried for his friend, he could feel the boy's pain as he had once been responsible for his past mistakes in the northern woods where the ligers once resided.

''I...I was the one who cause Akzeriuth to fall, i...caused all of those death that day.'' Luke admitted.

Sonya and Chela gasped as they heard this, Hazama sense that the woman was about to speak and quickly stopped her.

''Let him finish, there's much more to it that what he is saying.'' The man said. Sonya and Chela nodded and stay silent. Luke continued.

''Back then there was a spoiled noble in Kimlasca, he was the son of the Duke Fabre and Susanne the younger sister of King Ingobert.'' Luke explained, which surprised the two even more. ''I know you have probably heard of the Duke's son being kidnapped when he was of age seven...as it turned out he was kidnapped by a village that goes by the name of Van Grants...The

Commandant of the Order of Lorelei.'' Luke stopped in order for his words to sink in.

''The Commandant was conducting experiments that was said to be forbidden a long time ago, it was called fomicry, Van had used fomicry on the prince to make a clone of the original, and the replica took the originals place as the crowned prince of Kimlasca...I-I am that replica.'' Luke said Chela looked surprised but not more that Sonya who looked pale as she listened to Luke's words, Hazama took notice and knew something was up, but decided to leave it alone for now.

After that was forced to stay inside the manor for my own protection, the whole time i was taught by Van from normal studies to Swordplay, he helped every step of the way whenever i struggled, Over time i began to see him as a father unlike the Duke, i trusted him with my life, my loyalty to him was absolute, i gained so much from him, and i followed him never thinking to question him because i thought that he always knew what was best for me.'' Luke clenched his hand tightly as he the betrayal flashed through his mind.

That is until after a series of events i was sent to Akzeriuth to help the people there as it was read from the score, Van tricked me into thinking that the Miasma could be destroyed by me using Hyperresonance, and i believed him without ever question, but….instead of destroying the miasma, i ended up destroying the passage ring that held the whole land of Akzeriuth in place.

Luke stopped as tears streamed down his face, his guilt was starting to get overwhelming for him, Sonya and Chela pieced things together and began to feel for Luke, they couldn't imagine being betrayed in such a way, especially by those who were closest to them, tears began to build as Luke was trying to calm himself down. Hazama decided to finish.

''I'm pretty sure you pieced this all together, Van had used a replica of the Original Prince of Kimlasca, a prince who was said to be the Iso Fon or in other words the vessel for Lorelei's power in order to destroy Akzeriuth.'' He said grimly. ''However that's not all that's happened.

He turned to Luke. ''Luke i know it's hard but you have to finish, having everything held up inside will only serve to destroy you, you must get passed this.'' The man said.

Luke nodded and sighed. ''In the Aftermath, everyone that i've traveled with instantly blamed everything on me, they turned their back on me, yelled at me, i don't know if they knew i was being controlled, or they didn't care, i was the one who used hyperresonance to destroy Akzeriuth….That's how they saw it. and they didn't hesitate to pin everything on me.'' Luke said he sobbed a little as the pain of everyone abandoning him hurt more that Vans betrayal.

Hazama couldn't help but feel angry at what everyone had done to him. 'Those messed up, they messed up bad.' He thought.

Luke continued. ''After we had Landed in Yulia City, i was confronted by my Original, We fought...and i had lost badly, he would have killed me if Tear and Guy didn't interfere, when i went unconscious Asch managed to open a mental channel with me, He along with everyone else managed to reach back up to the outer lands and find out part of what Van was planning, i saw everything through his eyes, it was then shortly after that i founded out that some are still willing to stay with me despite everything i had done.

Luke smiled slightly. ''Guy decided to wait for me a in ameris springs, Tear was going back to Yulia city, Mieu stayed with me the whole time i was unconscious, i felt happy...But i let my guilt over lap my happiness...For what i had done, i couldn't face them, i felt like a murderer...So i decided to leave Yulia city, the Mayor there showed me a way out and i ended in ameris spring, but i decided to not meet guy and made my way to Daath, there i witness a funeral service for all the people who died in Akzeriuth, I….i couldn't take it, a ran from daath and made a final decision to go into self exile. Luke explained.

By the end of it Sonya and Chela was crying as they felt his pain, Hazama looked angry but kept it well hidden, he also felt extreme sympathy for his student, he couldn't believe people would blame him for something he had no control over, they never even took Luke's Loyalty to Van into full account, they just saw him as a spoiled brat with a over infatuation with Van, hell the boy barely knew right from wrong, and they turned their backs on him.

Sonya and Chela thought along the same line as Hazama did, she had hoped she would come across them, she was going to make certain give them a piece of her mind, should she ever come across them, her granddaughter Chela thought along the same lines. (Okay i know this may seem confusing to you, but i decided to make the Chela more Mature for her age.)

Sonya stood from her chair and walked towards Luke, the red head flinched fearing that she now hated him and was about to harm him, however much to his surprise he didn't feel pain, instead he felt arms wrap around him, and held him tight, a moment later Chela came and hugged her surrogate brother as well.

''I don't Blame you Luke, you were in a situation beyond your control, sure you may have killed thousands of people, but the burden shouldn't be placed upon you.'' Sonya said.

Luke gave her a surprised look. ''W-why?'' He asked.

''I'm not dumb enough to blame to weapon, i blame the man who wielded that weapon. Van used you to kill people and destroy Akzeriuth, the blame should be placed upon him, not you, even though most of the world won't probably see it that way, but regardless, you're still a son to me, and nothing is going to change that, so please don't let your burden hold you down anymore, know that you are always welcome here.'' She finished.

''That did for Luke as the dam finally broke, Luke began to sob as the two held him to support him, Sonya patted the boy's back whispering to him as he released all of his pain into loud sobs.

''It's okay Luke, It's okay.'' Sonya whispered as she herself shed some tears, Chela also cried as she held on to her brother, Hazama shed a few silent tears as he watched, he could see how much pain Luke went through, he vowed that he was going to help Luke every step of the way, the boy became like a brother to him, and he wasn't going to let the redhead remain like this, he was going to help lift the weight off of the boy's shoulders, whatever it took.

The house was filled with Luke's loud sobbing for a while before the boy fell asleep tired from his breakdown, Mieu walked toward his friend in worry, tear streaks on his fur could show that he cried as well, he hoped that his friend would finally stop distancing himself after this intervention,

Hazama carried Luke to his room and laid him on the bed, tucking him in, Sonya gave a kiss to her son's forehead, the two both exited the room, now knowing of the smile that formed on Luke's face as he slept, Luke's nightmare's and fears stopped from then on, he was finally able to sleep peacefully.

**Present**

After that night, Luke had finally truly began trusting the villagers, he felt as though a great weight was lifted off of his shoulders completely, he accepted the deaths of the people of Akzeriuth, and still felt a little bit responsible for it, however he was not going to let it burden him any longer.

Luke continued his training in seduction, he began reading different pleasure techniques from the scroll and the book of Kamasutra. Hazama was impressed with his students progress and felt that he could teach Luke the Kinky side of Seduction and sex.

(Warning this may get a little freaky, so children please shut your eyes.)

Luke slept in the middle of the floor surrounded by stacks of scrolls and books, he had been studying and memorizing the techniques of Tantric Sensuality over the past few weeks and was quickly getting the hang of using them and Hazama could attest to as he had spared with him a few times, luckily he knew how to reverse the effects of the techniques. However sometime Luke would tire himself out and pass out from staying up late studying.

Hazama walked in the house to find Luke sleep, he simply shrugged and was about to wake the red head and get the him to rest,he stopped for a moment as he remembered what he had planned to teach Luke this day, now was the most opportune time. Giving off a leering he carefully picked up the boy and took him down to a secret room in the house.

**An hour later**

Luke woke up to an unfamiliar room, he looked around and was surprised to find many thing he had not seen before,(Basically the place it's littered with Sex toys.). He tried to move only to find he couldn't, confused he looked up and found himself bound to a table, naked as the day he was born, he didn't have time to dwell on his situation as he heard the sound of barefeet hitting the wooden floor, a moment later Hazama walked in the room, the man smiled.

''Looks like you're finally awake.'' He said. Luke was relieved that it was him master and not someone trying to kill him, but was confused on what was going on.

''Hey Sensei, uuhh...Why am i butt Naked and strapped to a table?'' He asked.

''Ah yes, we are about to start the next lesson actually.'' Hazama answered,

''What new lesson?'' Luke asked. curious as to what his teacher was going to show him.

''So far you have learn nearly everything there is to know about the art of tantric Sensuality, however there is a another side to sex...The taboo side.'' Hazama explained.

''Meaning as in forbidden right?'' Luke asked. Hazama nodded.

''Correct, there are certain people out there who have certain kinks towards sex, one such as sadism , people who gain pleasure from causing others physical but non life threatening pain. Masochism people who gain pleasure from pain, other are used to increase pleasure to an incredible amount, however the methods of that can be a little...freaky. But fun nonetheless.

Luke looked a bit worried as the thoughts of pain, he didn't like to feel pain that much even if he did have a high pain tolerance, Hazama saw Luke's reaction and decided to calm him down.

''Don't worry, i'm not going to do anything painful, i know you're not very fond of feeling pain, and besides Masochist are usually much the submissive types, i think you're more of a dominant type.'' Hazama reassured the red head.

Luke calmed himself down a bit, however he was still a bit nervous. ''What i'm going to show you is a method that may seem uncomfortable at first, but it's very pleasurable, believe me this was done to me before in my training some time ago. ''The man continued (Warning Freeky Lime Here all children look away)

as he pulled what looked like to be a small metal rod with round ball points at each end, and a long tube of Lubrication from the stash, he poured a good amount on to the rod and spread it on the rest of the rod.

''Luke this is called Sounding, this method was used as a sexual and medical practice for people who had certain disorder such as narrow urethra and some others, the reason why it's so potent..well why not find out for yourself.'' Hazama explained.

Hazama channeled chi to his hand and touched Luke's Limp member, the effect was instant, Luke mewled a little at the feeling, as he member hardened to a semi level.

''Good, now let's begin.'' He said. The man took the rod and positioned it at the tip of Luke's member and pushed in slightly. The former noble found his master's words to be true as he did feel a bit uncomfortable, but was happy there was no pain, he could feel a little bit of pleasure as the man slowly pushed the rod in.

Hazama focus as he slowly pushed the rod deeper, he wanted to make his students experience as pleasurable as possible, pushing even deeper, he could hear Luke moan a little as the ball point was getting closer to the prostate, a moment later the point finally reached the prostate, Luke gave out a loud moan. Hazama slowly moved the rod up and down sending shocks of pleasure to the red head, Luke mewled, his body jerked a little from the pleasure.

''See?, it's not so bad. Hazama said as he moved the rod a few more times and then placed the ball point back in the prostate, he let go of the rod and went back to his stash, a moment later he pulled out a small tuning fork.

''Now you get to see why they call this sounding.'' He said. He tapped the fork on the table causing the fork to vibrate giving out a small sound, the man touch the sound with the fork and the effect happened in an instant, Luke could feel large shocks of pleasure all over his body, He nearly screamed as his body jerked violently from the pleasure, Hazama smiled as he applied Lube to his fingers as the redhead was lost in bliss, he quickly took two finger and penetrated the redhead quivering hole, channeling his hand with chi, he negated the pain that would come with stretching out Luke's sphincter, which his knowledge of anatomy he quickly found the prostate and attacked it.

Luke's vision began to go white as he felt even greater amounts of pleasure attack his senses, Luke's body was going into overload as he jerk violently and screamed in pleasure. Luke could feel the huge build of his impending orgasm coming, and he knew it was going to be bigger than the first time Hazama activated his pleasure senses.

Soon the built up pleasure finally released, Luke screamed as he came hard, the pressure was so much that the sound rod shot out of Luke member like a bullet, line after line of cum shot out like a geyser, Luke's body arch and his toes curled as the pleasure went into overload.

This went on for the next few seconds before Luke finally came down from his sexual high, his body twitched and he was out of breath, the redhead could barely keep conscious as his whole body felt dead tired, he looked at Hazama and smiled.

''That was,,,Amazing.'' He whispered before he passed out. Hazama smiled.

(Lime End)

'looks like that the last thing i'll be able to teach you, i got nothing left, all there is left is for him to perfect them.' The man thought with pride, he carefully in fastened the straps off up Luke's wrists and ankles, and carried him to the bathroom to wash the former noble before taking him to bed. Just as he walked out the room he noticed a bird perched outside of his house, it had a note attached to it's leg.

The man opened his window and allowed the bird inside, the bird landed on his arm and waited for the note to be removed, Hazama untied the note and let the bird go free and opened the letter.

_Hazama, the group that Luke had travel with before Akzeriuth are getting close to the village, they may end up in the village soon and may come across Luke, do not tell him, it would be better if Luke deals with them himself, which i'm hoping that Luke will forgive Guy and Tear as they still care for him, however they have managed to hold off vans plan for a good while, their staying under the radar and kept the Fon Master away from the God Generals so things are safe for now at least._

_Anyway, i hope Luke's training will sharpen his skill and senses, he'll be facing Van and the god Generals soon enough, and i don't want our only hope dieing out there. I look forward to your response soon._

_Able._

_P.S. Asch has been spotted traveling with them, please make sure that things don't get too ugly between those two, although it would do some good if Luke to knock some sense into his original, stopping Van is more important, so please keep the situation from escalating too much._

Hazama sighed as he folded the letter. ''Well looks like things are going to get interesting,'' He said ''I gotta admit, he's one hell of a fast learner, he's learned all i can teach him within a few months, let's just hope it'll be enough to stop Van.

(And done...When man, that took awhile, sorry for taking so long, this is my first time doing Lime in the story so it took me a bit to brainstorm this, so please don't criticize too hard, i'm still trying to get the hang of that.

Anyway let me know what you guys think of my new Lime, i don't know if it's good or not, but i tried, if anyone would help me, them it would be much appreciated, i would like to get tips and pointers from you all if possible,

I have been brainstorming about the next Chapter to The Red Haired Noble and The Mystic Shinobi, both of which are underway, the Mystic Shinobi will be done soon, and The Red Haired noble is not far behind, i might work on the second one more and release it before my second chapter of the Mystic Shinobi comes out, just give me some time

Well i think it's about time that i call it a day and relax for a bit, i'm currently doing my first playthrough of Yakuza 4, and Dynasty Warriors 8 Empires, which both are fun to play, i'll probably continue on the stories later tonight.

Until till next time everyone this is Ninj4Fox Signing off. Ja Ne!


	5. Reunion with and old friend

**hello fellow readers and writers this is Ninj4Fox here finally bringing you a new chapter in The Beast Within, i apologize for the long wait, but since i started working, things have been a bit slow in the story making, but now that i got some time off, i can finally get things going along, plus i've been trying to start a gaming channel and i have to learn how to record edit and post, hopefully thing will go good and i will be able to do everything that i want to. i'm doing the youtubing thing because i gained inspiration from other, my biggest inspirations are Pewdiepie and Markiplier, i absolutely love watching them and the things they do, Especially Mark since the man is so humble and loves to give to others, it shows how human they really are and i respect that immensely.**

**Anyway, think it's time i got this started, i hope you all will enjoy this as much as i enjoy writing it.**

Tales of the Abyss: The Beast Within

Chapter 5

Reunions with and old friend

It's been a full 2 months since Luke has showed up in the village and went under Hazama's wing, and in that time the village and it's people had come to hold a special place in his heart, including Sonia, Chela, and Hazama, it was thanks to them that he finally had gotten over Akzeriuth not completely, but mostly, the nightmares practically stopped, and he began to open up to all of the villagers, things were really starting to look up for the red head. His days mostly consisted of waking up, eating breakfast, helping Craig recapture his sheep, train, eat dinner, and got to sleep.

Luke woke up and got out of bed, he fumbled his hair a bit and stretched while he yawned, he felt mieu jump up to his shoulder.

''Morning Luke.'' The Cheagle said

''Morning Mieu.'' Luke responded as he smiled, he went down stairs and found that a plate of food was already on the table, he noticed Sonia was standing in front him holding some folded clothing.

''Morning.'' Luke said still a little bit groggy.

''Morning Luke.'' Sonia said as she handed the cloths to the boy. ''Decided to get some new clothes maid for you, can let you keep where in those old torn clothes now can i?''

''Luke looked over the clothes and smiled, the same demon insignia that was on his old shirt was on the new one, (Okay i really don't know how to describe this outfit, but i'll give you an example here.http:/img3.wikia.nocookie.net/_cb20121218013255/grandchase/images/6/6f/Jin..png. Imagine that outfit, but a little different. The shirt is the same, the pants are slightly longer and the bottoms of the pants are wider, covering up the majority of his feet, instead of a flame design on his left leg, there's a wolf insignia going up the leg, He has new black fingerless gloves, his hair reaches down to his upper back past the shoulders, and a bit spikier, but tied into a ponytail, and lastly he will still be barefoot the rest of the story as he had gotten use to it, and it's part of his nature now, he'll still have foot wraps, besides the claws on his feet are similar to Inuyasha's from the anime.)

''Thank you...Mom…'' Luke whispered which made the woman gasp a bit before she smiled brightly and hugged the redhead.

''Your welcome sweety.'' She said as she let go. ''Now eat up, you'll never know when the sheep will get out again.'' She finished. Luke sighed.

''I still don't get why he has those sheep anyway.'' Luke said. Sonia scoffed.

''I've been thinking the same thing for these past few years, even asked myself, you won't believe his response was.'' She said.

''What was it?'' Luke asked curious.

''The man just simply thought about it for a second before he just said that he didn't know.'' Sonia said with a rather deadpan expression. Luke took the same expression as he heard this.

''...Why do i feel like i lost some IQ points?'' He asked.

''Maybe because you probably just lost some the same way i did when i asked him.'' Sonia answered. Luke shrugged and began to eat his breakfast, when he finished he helped Sonia with the dishes and got dressed in his new clothing before going outside heading towards Hazama's house.

''L-Luke?'' A familiar voice asked from behind him, the voice made the red head stop dead in his tracks, he slowly turned around and saw the last person he would expect

''Guy?'' Luke asked surprised. He had knew that Guy went back for his after coming back from Belkend, but the shame that he felt was too overwhelming, and he felt he couldn't face his friends any longer.

''Is that really you?'' Guy asked hoping that this wasn't just a fagment of his imagination.

''W-What are you doing here?'' Luke asked still trying to register that his best friend was there right in front of him.

''I've been looking for you this whole time, after you disappeared, i thought the worst.

''You were looking for me?'' Luke asked.

''Of Course i have, i searched the whole city for you, i heard from Theodoro that he helped you reach the surface, but Asch seeked all of us out when Van started to make his move and i had to put it off for a while. Guy explained.

''Luke was trying hard to hold back his tears, even though he was happy that Guy spent the whole time looking for him, his guilt still lingered, he turned away which confused the blond haired swordsman.

''You still see me as a friend?...After everything i've done?'' He asked. Guy's eye widened at Luke's words, he had to admit, he did feel guilty about being so hard on Luke, it was partially his fault that Luke grew to be a very spoiled child, he shouldn't have left his friend like that, when he was so vulnerable.

''Luke…'' He whispered. ''I'm sorry for leaving you like i did, i shouldn't have been so hard on you back on the Tartarus, i knew more than anyone of how you were, and i didn't really take it to mind when everything happened, i guess it's partially my fault too.''

Now it was Luke's turn to be surprised. ''You didn't have anything to do with it.'' He said. Guy just shook his head.

''It was my fault that you came out as spoiled as you were, i should have taken my responsibilities a little bit more seriously, i didn't really know that Van was purposely stunting your knowledge,tears began to stream down the boys face.

''Luke...'' Guy sensed his friends turmoil and put his hand on his back and rubbed it to calm him down.

'' I have to admit, this is the last place i would expect to find you.'' He said with a smile hoping to cheer up the red head. Luke smiled, he could always expect for Guy to try and lighten up the mood, he was expecting him to be angry or upset.

''You wouldn't believe where i've been before.'' Luke chuckled. Their conversation was interrupted by a loud yell, they turned to see Craig running down the street.

''Luke!, the sheep have escaped again!.'' Craig yelled frantically.

''They got lost again didn't they?'' Luke sighed at the man.

''Yes!'' Craig cried out going into full panic. Guy looked between Craig and Luke confused at the situation.

''I gotta take care of this, you can come along if you want.'' Luke said.

''Sure.'' Guy said.

They walked to the field with Craig behind them constantly apologizing as he rambled on about how the event went down, Luke listened as he knew that it was the same thing that always made it happen, Craig himself. Guy couldn't help but notice the changes Luke went through, many questions went through him mind of how Luke a spoiled noble managed to take residence in a small village that want even on the map, even from the small conversation he had with him, he could tell how much his friend had changed, his attitude, to his now strange animalistic features, there was a certain aura of experience that you would never expect to come off of him, but there was something else, something dangerous, it made him a little afraid but exhilarated at the same time.

'Luke what happened to you this whole time?' He thought.

Soon they made it to the field and found all of the Sheep of the other side of the gate.

''Wow you actually managed to get all of them out of the pen this time, that a new record.'' Luke said casually.

He jumped over the pen standing next to the grazing sheep, he place his fingers in his mouth and whistled, the sheep perked up and started walking towards him, in a small line they went be through the front gate and into the pen without any hassle. Luke closed the gate, he then heard a small 'baa', turning slightly he saw a big fluffy sheep standing next to him, he smiled as he picked up the sheep and place it back inside of the pen, he hopped over to the other side of the pen, just in time to see Guy gaping at him with his eye's wide and his mouth slightly open.

''Um What?'' Luke asked a little put off by his friends reaction.

''I never thought that would ever see you hearding sheep.'' Guy said with a chuckled.

''Oh come on, it's not really that big a deal.'' Luke said a bit irritated.

''Are you kidding?, if we ever tried to make you do that back at the manor, you would throw a fit!'' Guy began laughing.

Luke blushed a little bit in embarrassment.

''Yeah well, it wouldn't feel right to live here and not help since they took me in.'' Luke said.

''Who did?'' Guy asked.

''Sonia, she took me in when i had nowhere to go, i owe her a lot, she very kind and caring, and a great cook.'' Luke said with a smile.

''Hmmm, i think i might want to meet her.'' Guy said. Luke shrugged.

''Sure, i might be able to convince her to let you stay for the night, but first i got some training to do.'' He said as he began walking off to Hazama's place.

''Training?'' Guy asked a little surprised. 'Has he been getting stronger?' He thought. Luke explained the training he went through with Hazama minus the Seduction part of the training, Guy was quite surprised but also happy that his friend had gotten stronger while away, he found himself wanting to test him out.

Once they reached the house, they found the door locked with a note attached, Luke took the note and read the contents.

'_(Sorry Luke not training today, have to take care of a small job, i'll be back tomorrow.)_

''Damn, he's not here right now.'' Luke said, he then shrugged. ''Oh well, i'll just practice on my own today, hey Guy wanna spar?'' He asked the blond. Guy smiled a bit, he was hoping that Luke would ask.

''Sure, beside i want to see how much stronger you've gotten." He responded.

Luke channeled a combination of Chi and Fonons into his left hand causing a small glow to appear, a moment later a nodachi appeared in his hands surprising the blonde.

"What the?, how did you do that?" He asked. Luke smirked as he unsheathed his sword.

"Let's just say i know who to control my power a bit" He answered. Guy simply nodded and got into his usual sigmund stance, Luke however took a rather different stance than he had remembered, he studied the redhead, he held the sword in a reverse grip, his posture was much lower than the Albert or Sigmund style, this made him a little nervous as he didn't know what to expect from his old friend.

Luke decided to make the first move he simply vanished from guy's sight, his eye's widened.

"What?" He said as he didn't even registers his friends movement, suddenly his senses went off, he quickly turned around and blacked the blade that was aimed at his shoulder, the blonde retaliated with swinging his sheath at the redhead only for him to air as the former noble disappeared once again.

'So fast, i couldn't even see him.' He thought to himself. He failed to take notice of a long chain headed towards him, his senses went off again, bringing up his sword he attempted to block the attack, but he never expected it to be a chain, the chain wrapped around his sword and was yanked out of his hand, he once again felt Luke's presence behind him but was too slow to act, he felt the blunt end of the blade on his neck.

"Looks like i win." Luke said with a smile. removing the blade and sheathing it he smiled as he saw his friends reaction.

"H-How did you manage to get so fast?" Guy asked. Luke looked a bit sheepish.

"Training." He simply said.

"But from whom?" the blonde asked.

"That would be me." A voice said. Luke and Guy looked up to see Hazama standing at the top of his house smiling.

"Master, how long were you there?" Luke asked.

"I arrived just as you two started you're duel, you're training has showed me some great results." Hazuma said was pride.

"Thank you master, but i still have a long way to go." Luke said. Guy was quite surprised of how humble his old friend was acting, although he liked the new Luke, he hoped that his friend didn't change too much, he turned his attention to the man and could help but feel that the man looked rather familiar to him, he just couldn't put his finger on it, he decided to ask about it later.

Hazama jumped down from the top of the house in front of the two, he had more of his attention towards guy, he smiled at the man.

"I'm Hazama Higurashi, nice to meet you." He said.

"Guy Cecil." The blonde introduced himself. "Heard that you helped Luke, i must thank you for that, i've been looking for him for quite a while.

"No thanks necessary my friend." Hazama said. He then turned to Luke. "Looks like that technique of yours is coming along." He stated surprising the blonde.

'Luke made his own technique?' He thought to himself. Luke just smiled.

"Yeah, it doesn't take so much energy now." He said. to which the man nodded as he smiled proudly.

"What is this technique?" Guy asked curiously, he was amazed at the sheer speed Luke used, he himself was well known for his natural speed, but what he just saw not long ago was something on a totally different level.

"I call it my instant movement technique, i developed it not too long ago, i use channel Chi to my feet in order to move faster than the naked eye." Luke explained.

"Wow." Guy said in awe as he listened to Luke explain the technique, he would love to learn the move, seeing as it would help him with his sword style, it could take it to a different level.

Luke could see his friends interest, he had pretty much intended on teach him the technique, he remembered his friend speed with his sword, and knew that guys sigmund style would be strengthened and more deadly if he learned it.

"You know, i could teach it to you if you want, i know it would go well with your sigmund style." Luke said.

Guy looked a little surprised for a second before he nodded. "Sure i would love to." He said. Hazama yawned feeling tired from his little errand that he had to take care of.

"Well guy's i'm gonna take a nap, been up all night taking care of a few things, i'll see you later." He said as he walked to his house.

"Okay, rest well." Luke said.

"Okay so what do i have to do first?" Guy asked eager to get started.

"Well first i have to explain the process." Luke answered. "Like a said before, i channeled Chi to my feet in order to move my body to ultrasonic speeds, Chi is basically the same as Fonons, it's just much more denser and stronger, i know you can channel Fonon's to certain parts of your body since you use strike artes." He explained. Guy nodded. "Once you channel it to your feet you had to kick the ground and take hold of the ground, like so."

Luke pivoted his body a little and disappeared for a split second before reappearing a foot away from his position. Guy watched and caught a good amount of how it was done, but the grab hold of the ground thing seemed to confuse him a little.

"Okay i got the kick the ground part, it makes it seem like you're starting to run, but grabbing the ground seems a little confusing to me, just how exactly do you do that?" The blonde asked.

"Now here's where it gets a little tricky, first take off you shoes and socks." Luke said. Guy's eyebrows quirked a bit.

"My shoes?" He said as he bend down to unfasten the laces.

"Yeah, you won't be able to get the feeling for it unless you're barefoot." Luke answered. Guy removed his shoes and socks, he had to admit, the blades of grass felt good on his feet. Luke continued his explanation.

"In order to grab the ground, you have to focus on the arch and toes of your feet." He said as he lifted his foot showing the sole of his foot. " The very moment you touch the ground, you have to slightly twist your toes." He explained as he twisted his toes to the side. " You have to do it softly but quickly in a split second, in that split second, you have to bring all of the vectors of you toes together."

"Really?, That seems pretty simple." Guy said.

"Actually it isn't." Luke said. "In order for you to do that you have to have control of your toes, and to do that you have to be as good with them as you are with you fingers." The redhead said wiggling his toes individually, this sort of creeped the blonde out as he never seen anyone do that before.

"That seems pretty hard." The blonde said.

"It's is" Luke said. "That's why you have to train your feet a bit, luckily the technique isn't so harsh to where you have to do it perfectly, you have to start by twisting your body a bit in order to compensate, until you can move your toes the way you want them to." He explained.

"Okay...I think i get it." Guy said. Luke smiled.

"Alright, let's get started then." He said excitedly.

The two them practiced the technique for hours, Guy was thankful that they did this on the grass, he couldn't imagine how it would feel if this was done on hard dry dirt, it took a while but the blonde started to get the hang of it, although it was sloppy, it was adequate for now, they continued until the sun began to set. Luke decided to call it a day and the two went towards Sonia's house. Once they got there they were greeted with her standing outside of the house smiling.

"Hey Luke." She greeted the redhead, she took noticed to guy. " Oh and who is this?" She asked.

"This is Guy, he's and old childhood friend of mine, you don't mind if he stays with us for the night?" He Luke asked.

"Of course he can, please come in and get washed up, i just started cooking dinner." Sonia answered.

The two entered the house Luke let Guy go first, while the red head stayed down stairs.

As Guy was taking a shower, he thought of his friend, he still felt guilty about the way he treated him after Akzeriuth, and it was still his fault that the redhead grew to the spoiled brat he was, he was amazed at how much his friend had changed after the whole incident. but he could tell that the former noble still held much guilt within his heart.

After Tear had found him, he could tell that something happened to her, guilt was coming off of her in waves, she hid it well from the others, but he could see it plain as day, when he confronted her about it secretly, she basically cried in guilt and helplessness, guilt for how harshly she treated the redhead, and helplessness that saving Van was now clearly out of reach, she had told him of what she heard from Van and Abel, after she had finished, the guilty he was feeling had come down even harder on him, if what she said was true, then he was another one of the key factor in making Luke exactly what he needed to be a weapon, with very little depiction of right and wrong, despite knowing him for a very long time, the love he had for his older brother figure quickly had disappeared. They agreed that they would look for the former noble whenever they could, and hopefully be able to make it up to him.

Back down stairs Luke sat at the table thinking things over, he was happy that Guy had came and found him, but that meant that the others were somewhere close, he wasn't sure that he would be able to handle seeing some of them again, including Asch and Natalia, he knew it was going to get nasty if those two were with them. His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Sonia sat next to him with a worried expression.

"So that's one of them huh?" She asked. Luke sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, he is, he's my closest friend, i didn't think he would come .looking for me after all this time, after all that happened, heck i thought he was pretty much done with me, i couldn't blame him either, i was a real brat." He said. Sonia put her hand on his shoulder

"But that's clearly not the case it seems, he still cares for you if he scoured nearly the whole world looking for you." She stated.

"Yeah, now i see that, and i honestly couldn't be more happier...But…I don't know how i'm going to handle seeing the rest of them, besides guy the all pretty much hated my guts after Akzeriuth, i don't think i could see them without a major argument or fight breaking out." Luke said.

"If it comes to that, remember that we have your back, you are precious to us, and we won't let anything happen to you." Sonai said cheering him up a bit.

"Thanks." Luke said with a smile. not long afterward Guy finished his shower and came back down stairs wearing a large t-shirt, and shorts.

"That was refreshing." The blonde said in relief.

"Looks like i'm up." Luke said as he got up and walked up stairs to the bathroom leaving Guy and Sonia alone. The blonde decided to strike up a conversation.

"I didn't introduce myself properly earlier, i'm Guy Cecil, i must thank you for taking care of him." He said.

" Think nothing of it young man, i couldn't turn by back on someone like that, not after what he's been through." Sonia said. Guy looked surprised.

"So you know?" He asked. The woman nodded.

"Indeed i do, the boy's been through a lot, boy's been having more nightmares than an old soldier with PTSD." She answered

"How did you find him?" He asked.

"Found him while on my way back to the village, at the bottom of the cliff bleeding to death." Sonia answered.

"W-What?!, Did he tell you why?!" Guy asked surprised. Sonia sighed.

"He did, but i think it's better that you ask him that yourself." She said, she then looked at the blonde with calm old eye's.

"Listen...I've been on the world long enough to know that something is going on, the boy always had a look of foreboding, i could tell that he has a daunting task ahead of him, all that i ask is that you take care of him, over these past few months, i've grown to love him like one of my own, and the village had grown to love him as well." She explained.

"I will." Guy said. He was surprised and disturbed by what he had heard from the elderly woman, he didn't know that his friend went through so much after Akzeriuth, he needed to know what happened after that.

Not long Luke came down the stairs clean and refreshed, the three ate dinner in peaceful silence, once done the two boys went up stairs to turn in for the night, the blonde was surprised to see Mieu in the bedroom, he was happy that the Cheagle pretty kept his friend company while he was going through such a hard time.

Soon they were simply lying down making small talk. Guy decided that he would get what ever i was off of his chest.

"Luke?" He called.

"Yeah?" Luke responded.

"I'm sorry for treating you like that after Akzeriuth, we were wrong for putting all of the blame on you like that." He said. Luke sat up in surprised not expecting the blondes apology.

"But it's still my fault, regardless, i was the one who still destroyed Akzeriuth." He said sadly.

"Luke stop, the real blame lies with Van, and us in some way, Van molded you into what he wanted, i was responsible for raising you into the spoiled brat that you were, please stop holding that burden over your head like that, it hurts when i see you like that." Guy said.

Luke couldn't hold back his tears as he listened to his friend, it reminded him of how Sonia, Cheal, and Hazama all supported him when he finally confessed, but this time it felt so much more, and it felt like his soul truly began to heal.

"Guy…..Thank You…" Luke whispered as he was hard pressed to not break down again, he suddenly felt guy wrap his arms around him.

"It's okay Luke, I'm going to help you through this, that's what friends are for." Guy said as he conforted the former noble, that did it for him as he began to cry, the blonde rubbed his back as he held him close, it reminded him of when the redhead was younger, he cried along with Luke thinking about the conversation with Sonia.

'Luke...from now on, i promise that i will make up for what i've done to you, you won't be alone anymore.' he thought to himself.

Soon Luke cried himself to sleep, holding on to the blonde like his life depended on it, the blonde just smiled and layed down next to the red head and soon went to sleep.

Sonia who was listening from outside of the room smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

'You have a true friend Luke, sleep well you two.' She thought as she went to her room.

**And Done, well it took me a while but i finally did it, i know it's been a long time, but i've been busy, my job has some seriously fuck up hours, but once i get on permanent, the hours will change and hopefully get better.**

**Anyway, i know you guy have been waiting for more update, and i am still working on them, some i found out that i'm going to have to got back and redo a few of them, i don't usually like to but i found a few things that were flawed with my earlier titles, so it must be done.**

**Oh and before you start asking where i got the whole instant movement from, look no further than either Negima, or UQ holder, the training process i got from UQ holder to those who don't know is the direct sequel of Mahou Sensei Negima, sadly there's no anime of it yet, so you'll have to read the Manga.**

**Well i think that's all for now, i got to hit the showers and get ready for bed, i got work tomorrow.**

**See you guys next time, until then, this is Ninj4Fox signing off. JA NE!**


	6. Update

Hello everyone this is Ninj4Fox here, just giving you all an update on what I've been doing for the past few months, lately I haven't been able to do as much updates to my stories as I wanted to despite the huge announcement of updates and possible refurbishing of many stories that I was planning on doing in the future, life got in the way and I had to find a job I'm not really living on my own at the moment right now but I plan on doing that in the future, however we came out some hard times and I was forced to actually go to work which I am still doing right now.

But despite all these things have gotten better and honestly we are doing good financially now, and we are actually about to find a better house soon and get out of this dirty apartment which we are living in right now, but I decided to keep working because the job that I have right now at this moment is one that I actually like to do, I'm working for the Southern Nevada Teamsters Union it's a job that actually allows me to help set up all year-round conventions that goes on inside the city of Las Vegas from musical conventions - video game conventions and even Anime conventions I haven't done one yet but I'm pretty sure that I'm going to do one in the future and it's a job that I actually enjoy and it pays very very good, right now I'm making at least starting off at around 14 to $15 an hour which is guaranteed to increase from 20 even as much as $34 an hour max I don't know what the maximum pay actually is right now I plan on asking that the future but he is paying very good and it's helping my family a lot so we can get much more things and want to however we still have to pay bills so I couldn't get much better material or a better computer yet which by the way my old computer that I have has finally gave out on me much to my great displeasure and misery I kinda cried that night, so yeah I'm actually kind of forced to use my dad's computer to update my stories whenever I get the chance.

Anyway as I said things are better my father's old job called him back and gave him a better position, so he's working as assistant head of a juvenile correction center and is working directly under the state of Nevada in child protective services which pays probably the highest that I've seen so far anyway, and my mother is working at the Marriott hotel is not exactly Marriott exactly is called the Renaissance but it's under the whole entire Marriott Hotel company basically and she gets paid pretty well too not as high as either me or my dad but it's pretty good still.

Now that the first part of this is out of the way I wanted to let you guys know about the updating that I'm still doing to my stories right now actually I'm getting a little bit of time off with the work that I'm building up so far so I'm actually getting a little bit more time to actually work on my stories if I'm not playing on the PlayStation 4 and playing some Call of Duty other than that, what is coming along has made me very very tired because I have done a lot of it and I'm still not done and I've been staying up at late hours of the night to end to the morning probably at least until 5 a.m. sometimes.

But in light of this some of the stories will probably be posted up possibly... I'm not exactly sure but maybe in the next few weeks close to a month at least I still got to take a few breaks I'm doing is a little bit too much and there's no telling when I'm going to be called in for work so just be patient with me, God I know I haven't done this in a little bit and I am sorry for taking so long and taking a bit of a Hiatus because I did have to take a little bit of it just in order to get my sleep schedule back to normal because I was doing night shift on the previous jobs that I was doing and that was terrible, I plan on enjoying myself a little bit since I'm in the town in Vegas I've been doing that a little bit but not as much as I want to because a lack of money however there will be times when I probably will go out at night with friends do you go to whatever clubs or I'll probably go out having a video game night playing the shit out of COD, but don't take this as me retiring or giving up on fanfiction far from it I still plan on creating stories even if I do turn 30 years old which is probably going to happen in about three years alright, I still enjoy making stories, it's something I'm passionate about something that will help me learn to create more stories out there that I may be able to out into the public even though I suck at Art but I'm great at storytelling so I don't know, I just wanted to let you guys know but I've been doing have been and what you guys can expect in the future also the update that I'm really working on right now is Tales of the Abyss the Beast Within I know this one hasn't gotten as much recognition as I'd like, I'm sure I get it there are plenty of you out there who do not like that sort of thing but I know I can't appeal to all of the fan base which is why I like to do a lot of variety and Other Stories that I do however I would like to actually have a bit of a different fan base besides the more how do you say mainstream there what I've been seeing a lot so yeah I'm going to do stories are a little bit different sometimes, but those you don't like it all I can do is possibly change it a little bit too you're liking so I will be announcing the changes in this post that I am putting up and hopefully some of you may like it now I won't Force you read it and honestly if you don't oh well I know somebody will, all I ask is that you don't judge too harshly and then you keep an open mind.

Okay then now that I have the first part of this little update out of the way now is the time for me too talk about the changes that I'm going to be making to the story that I'm primarily working on right now I hope that the changes will be to your liking and I'm hoping that I may be able to get a little bit more reviews a little bit more likes him a little bit more favorites that will come so nevermind don't judge us too harshly and please don't think I have seen far too much of that and not on my stories mind you but I have been reading a lot of people's reviews and despite the fact that some people like to criticize sometimes you guys can get a little bit ruthless and honestly my opinion that's not ok so those of you out there calm down that's all I'm asking.

1\. Alright the first changes that will probably go to Tales of the Abyss the Beast Within is something that I think some people may like on the first time not a lot of people like the fact that I was actually making Luke completely gay on the story and okay I understand that and when I thought about it it was going a little bit too much so to rectify this I've decided instead of making him gay I will make Luke bisexual this will probably be on the increase of lemons that will happen in the story as he will be dealing with male and female sexual companions, but I won't do too much and probably every few chapters or so probably going to have a big step on that make a lot of the scenes dealing with a lot of you know whatever action or romantic situations that may come between some of the stories who actually grow closer together but you will see in some of the changes that I will make and possibly the other categories that I'm going to put on this list that you understand as you know Luke is now an animal a wolf to be exact which happens to be the Lord of all beasts and so like an animal there are heat cycles that will hit him pretty hard every so often so in order to keep it under control he will have to have sex every now and then, so don't be surprised whenever lemons come up pretty frequently in the story, now this is where I'm going to leave the choices to you appreciate lemons within the fanfic I give you this choice whichever character you would like to actually read of Luke having sex with I give you readers and writers the choice to write up a limit yourself send it to me and I will put it inside the story they can either be a character from this fanfic itself from the original characters of the game or it can be an original character of your making, I give this to you because I really don't know how you guys would prefer this done I hope you guys make it good I will be putting in the specifics of what Luke will be using it in whatever sexual content that will be coming up in the lemons Ok?

2\. No to some other changes well this probably won't be much of a change as you know in the previous chapters eyes had Luke learn a certain Style that was from a certain manga that I read and it was part of tokyopop I read this years ago and it was called tantric strip fighter trina, who was the Mongol that had quite a bit of fanservice in the story well it had a lot of potential but it didn't get much further but it wasn't all too bad but enough about the story itself the fighting style that was from the market was something that was very interesting, the style used the mixture of Shaolin martial arts and tantric sensuality, what is skills the person the ability to do was not only fight a person but to any person who they did not wish to harm they will use their cheese in order to activate certain sexual nerves within the human body with their knowledge of the body anatomy they can increase your sexual drive desire and nervous system to its max, which one I actually thought about it could lead to some very interesting and pretty funny situations whenever a fight is actually going off and I decided to implement this and the story of which will be learning however the change and I'm going to make is not making of Shinobi I thought about this for a bit but after thinking back on it again I think I was going a little bit too far with it and I want to pull it back a little keep him with learning The Shaolin martial arts but not make him into a Shinobi however some abilities which I have to learn he will be keeping the martial arts of course his sword is going to be different however the style of The Sword and the mechanics of the sword which I plan on putting into the story will be very interesting and pretty cool it's from a movie that I watched a long time ago it was called Detective Dee and basically it was more of how would you say a Chinese adaptation of Sherlock Holmes, he had a weapon which was a mace that was shaped like a sword that had a very special mechanic, just between the handle and the guard of this mace was a small stone that spun very quickly whenever he shifted his wrist in a certain way which caused the msce to vibrate whenever that happens and it comes across any inanimate object be it a sword, stone or even metal he can break swords he can Crush Stone and any thick metal that he hits can either be chipped or bent very deeply, that is the mechanic that I plan on giving to Luke's new sword when is being reforged, and on to his learning ability the shundo ability that was shown in the Manga and Anime that I have fallen in love with many years ago called Negima and a new manga which is coming out pretty soon in 2017 called the uq holder which is a sequel/ spin-off of the original Negima, an ability that allows you to move at high speed the more he Masters is more faster he will become, for those who wish to see that in action I suggest that you read the Manga or watch the anime because I'm not going to tell you anymore than that.

Well that should do it for the update and I hope you guys can forgive me for my long headers and I hope you guys will stick with me despite the fact that I'd let you guys hang out for a while I'm sorry for that but anyway I hope you guys all contact me and let me know when you guys think about this and hopefully you'll enjoy meeting the story also for those who accept the challenge of making the limits for this story there is no boundary at the house you can do it you can make it as romantic as soft as possible or you can make it as hardcore as you possibly can I don't care how you guys do it or any kind that Intuit the only thing that I ask is you do not do any kind of physical abuse deals with body dismemberment I hate that stuff but when it comes to hardcore different things like that things such as constant orgasms is allowed and even the face that basically tells you that the person has literally been fucked stupid so you guys can do that... just saying

Well that's my time guys I will possibly have the new chapter 3 of Tales of the Abyss the Beast Within out pretty soon as I'm now working on it and hopefully I will be done within the next week or the week after I'm not sure I don't know when they're calling me in for work so it's on whatever time I can actually post it up anyway it's time for me to get to work on the story not actually work this time and hopefully you guys will respond back to me within the hour or possibly tomorrow so

I'll see you guys later and this is Ninj4Fox signing off Ja Ne


End file.
